In the wrong place, at the wrong time
by RedRoSe1864
Summary: "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. If you don't stick with me, you're dead." She stared into his blue orbs, her heart beating 10 times faster than it should. "How am I supposed to trust you? How do i know you're not one of the bad guys?" She asked in a shaky voice. "You're just going to have to take my word for it." He said before turning and heading into the alleyway
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M. **

"**You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. If you don't stick with me, you're dead." She stared into his blue orbs, her heart beating 10 times faster than it should. "How am I supposed to trust you? How do i know you're not one of the bad guys?" She asked in a shaky voice. "You're just going to have to take my word for it." He said before turning and heading into the alleyway.**

**In the wrong place, at the wrong time.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Ice coffee, please."

The waitress nodded her head and wrote something down on her little notepad before turning and heading back to the front of the diner. The girl with brown hair and chocolate doe eyes took her phone out and read the text that she just received.

From: Stefan

_Two more days and I'll be home. Promise! _

She smiled at the text before clicking the reply button and beginning to write. Her fingers ran over the keyboard of her phone.

_You better be. I'm meeting your sister now to talk about the party. She'll kill you if you don't make it. Love you._

With that she pressed send and placed her phone on the table. She looked out of the window and noticed what a beautiful day it really was. The sun was shining, people were walking by. Young couples in love walking and holding hands. She watched as a woman in her late thirties walked by, holding a little girl and a man, who looked like was her husband, walked by her side. It was everything she wanted…to bad her fiancée would never commit to something that would take too much of his time. When she agreed to marry Stefan, she knew what her life would be like. She would be a queen. His queen. She would have everything she wanted. Every dress, every pair of shoes. She would live in a mansion. He was filthy rich, he could afford it all, but that wasn't what she wanted from him. She wanted what that woman had. She wanted a little girl or a boy with Stefan but knew that he would never give her that.

He was a demanding man. He's a smart, very handsome, polite but demanding. He was open with her from the very beginning. He told her what his intentions were. He told her what he expected from her. He wasn't the type of man to express his feelings, he didn't like talking about them, but he was very open two weeks ago when he asked her to marry him.

_**Flashback 3 months ago**_

"_Ah…" Was the sound that came out of her mouth as he pushed his hips very ruffle into hers. It wasn't the sound a woman makes from feeling pleasure; it was the sound of pain. His lips traveled from her neck to her exposed breasts. He bit down onto her left nipple and she almost cried out. It wasn't a soft bite, a love bite, it was a bite that stung. "Stef..en." She called out as he pushed harder into her. _

"_That's it baby, cum for me." He called out. She was no were near her orgasm. She had never even felt one. She felt like crying…but she wasn't about to do that to him. He was so lost in the passion and besides, she remembered how upset he was when she told him that she didn't enjoy their coupling._

_She was a virgin when she met him…he was her first. She really didn't know how it felt to have sex with another man but him. She loved him…she was sure of that, but the passion in the bedroom was never what she thought it would be, but then again her mother always told her not to dream to much. She told her that the most important thing in life for a woman was to find a stable man who could afford to give her the life she deserved. When Isabel's daughter met Stefan, she couldn't be more proud. _

_When she first started dating Stefan she had a hard time understanding his need to always be in control. He was the type of man who would always be in a business suit, never joked around, always serious. He got mad if she was late five minutes for their date, and at the time she never really considered marring a man that was so controlling. But as time passed by she got use to it. _

_As she looked up into his green eyes, she knew that she had to act it out. She had to make him believe that she was shattering from the orgasm he was giving her, even though she felt nothing but blunt pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth forming an O. "Ahhh…." She pretended to scream out. _

"_Just like that. Ride it out." He whispered into her ear. Just hearing him say those words…it was like he was commanding her to orgasm. She started breathing heavily pretending to be tiered from there intense coupling, which she was tired, but not from an orgasm but from having to pretend night after night that she was having the time of her life which she clearly wasn't. _

_Another thing with this man was that he had to have his way every time. She moved in with him 2 months ago. When she was packing her stuff, her mother told her to strictly please him. She never thought that being in a relationship means following someone's orders. What happened to mutual understanding and reasoning? So, when she moved in she then realized what her life was going to be like. The clothes she packed…she didn't really need them. Stefan had bought her a new wardrobe. All designer clothes, she was very grateful although she really didn't need them. The next day he left her a note saying that she has a spa and beauty appointment. When she arrived at the salon, the lady didn't even ask her what she would like; instead she just started by giving her a massage like Mr._ _von Schwarzschild had requested. Every night when he arrived home from work it was the same routine. He would order Mrs. Flowers, the cook, to make dinner by his choice. She was never picky when it came to food but it would be nice if he ever asked for her opinion. They would normally have dinner, small chitchat and then it would bed time. There would be no time to cuddle on the couch and watch some TV like normal people. He considered it a waste of time so he would simple just bring her back to bed and fulfill his needs. _

_Like I have already said, he's a demanding man. He's very serious most of the time, hardly laughs and jokes around. Their sex life wasn't passionate. He wasn't the type of man who would excite her. Every night she would wear a silky night gown with silky lingerie underneath. The act was always the same. She once asked him if it would be ok to undress him, he refused. He would normally just take of his clothes before climbing into bed. There was no foreplay involved. Even though she put the effort in dressing up for him, he would just take the night gown off along with the lingerie and position himself above her. He complimented her beauty but never really showed how much he appreciated her. _

_He wasn't an open person but in the heat of the moment she saw bits and pieces of a different person in him. As he was nearing to his orgasm he would start whispering dirty things into her ear, something he would never do if they weren't under the sheets. Her mother told her strictly that a woman's job was in the bedroom. She could still remember what Isobel told her the first night she was supposed to have sex with Stefan. _

"_Don't hesitate. Please him. You are a virgin and once he sees that, he'll want you even more then he wants you now." She came and sat down next to her. "A woman's job is to satisfy her husband in the bedroom, and I know Stefan is not your husband yet, but one day he will be and you need to make him see that you will always be there to fulfill his needs. Never turn him down." _

_She wasn't ready back then and her first experience wasn't what she thought it would be. It wasn't like in the movies. He wasn't gentle…well not gentle enough and here she was 5 months later still feeling the same pain she did on her first night. _

_His thrusts got deeper and faster as he neared to his own orgasm. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from escaping. She didn't want to upset him. She heard him let out a growl as his orgasm ripped through his body. He pushed his hips into hers a few more times until he was empty completely. His body collapsed on top of hers as he started breathing heavily. Her hands ran up and down his back, steading his breathing. When he calmed down he rolled over and smiled at her. _

"_That was amazing." _

"_Yeah…" She smiled back. He turned and looked up into the ceiling before turning onto his side and opening the drawer of the nightstand. She stared at his naked back as he took something out. He lied back and stared at the ceiling again. He was quiet. She got worried that something was wrong. She always had this need to help people and watching the man she loves struggle with something made her want to help all the more. She snuggled up closer to him. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Nothing." Was his only response before looking down at her. "You know I love you, right?" He asked. _

"_Of course Stefan. I love you too." She said as she placed a kiss on his chest. Even though he didn't say it often, she knew he loved her. _

"_Then you won't turn me down." He said looking down at her. _

"_Turn you down about what?" She asked confused. _

"_My marriage proposal." She stared at him in shock. Did he just say marriage? She was so overwhelmed that she didn't hear him say. "Will you marry me?" _

_A million questions were running through her mind. Was she ready for this? Did she even want to be married? Does he really want this? Well, of course he does, otherwise he wouldn't have asked. Stefan wasn't the type to joke and especially not about something like this. She snapped out of it when she heard him call out her name a little louder. _

"_Sorry…I was…I was distracted." _

"_Clearly." He rolled his eyes annoyed. _

"_What were you saying?" _

"_Well if you paid a little bit more attention you would have heard me. I asked you to marry me." He said like it was nothing. It was like they were discussing the weather, not marriage. _

_She stared at him for a second before saying a shaky. "Yes…" _

_She wasn't sure if she wanted this but then again she wouldn't be living with him if she didn't plan on having a future with this man. _

"_Good. Then it's settled." He smiled down. He opened a little red box and took out a huge silver diamond ring and placed it on her finger. He didn't say anything more he just wrapped his arms around her small body and drifting off to sleep. She on the other hand was wide awake for at least another three hours wondering if she made the right decision._

_**End of Flashback. **_

As she looked away from the window she caught sight of the girl walking in. She looked amazing as she approached her with a smile. She was wearing designer clothes just like her brother. She had a respectable dark blue dress on with black high heels and a matching purse.

"Meredith, it's so good to see you." She said as she took the girl in front of her into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Lena." His sister smiled as she pulled back. Meredith sat opposite from Elena saying. "Where is he? He's supposed to be here."

"Business trip. He'll be back in two days." She answered taking a sip of the coffee that the waitress just placed in front of her.

"A latte please." Meredith said to the waitress before turning her attention back to Elena. "He better be!"

"He promised." She said with a smile on her face. When Stefan von Schwarzschild promised something he never backed down on his word. It was the way he was built.

"Good." Was the only thing his sister said before turning the conversation into fashion and the pair of new shoes that she wanted to waist 30 thousand dollars on.

* * *

His fingers ran over the keyboard as his blue eyes kept scanning for any information on the hard disc he had stolen from the building. The sun was shining outside, people were living their lives with happiness while he was stuck in this abandoned warehouse trying to save his life.

"It's useless Damon. I already ran the scan 3 times. Whatever was on there is gone. They erased it."

A soon as Rick's words made their way to Damon's brain, he hissed. "DAMN IT!" His hand smashed against the wooden table. This was not happening. Not after everything!

"Hey, you're safe here."

"I'm not safe anywhere! She'll find me, or if she doesn't, he will!" He said running his hand through his hair. He walked over to the sink and turning the tap on. He splashed the cool water onto his face trying to calm down.

He turned the tap off and then he heard the nose. It was a clinking sound. He turned to Rick with a worried facial expression. They were hiding in a huge warehouse in down town New York, no one ever came here, but then again he knew who he was dealing with, if they wanted to find him they wouldn't stop until they succeeded. He grabbed the mettle steal pipe from the table near him and hid behind the wall. Rick was on the other side also armed.

They heard footsteps coming closer and then his voice. "Damon, Rick I got-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Damon turned the corner and throw the metal pipe on the floor next to him. "DAMN IT NICK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SNEAK AROUND?"

"Woow, chill man!" The blond man said with his hands up in surrender.

"You fucking want me to chill after last night!" Damon yelled at him kicking the trashcan that was next to him.

**Flashback hours ago. **

_She walked out of the kitchen smiling as she carried the pot roast she had cooked for him. "Bon apatite darling."_

_He smiled up lovingly as he said. "Thank you, sweetheart."_

_She placed the pot roast in the middle of the table before turning around and sitting in his lap. She threw her arms around his neck as she whispered into his ear. "You can thank me later."_

_He knew what she meant by that. Sneaky little thing. He ran his hands threw her blond hair and pulled her down for a kiss. His hands ran up and down her back while her fingers ran through his raven black hair. When the kiss got to heated and she knew they were going to skip dinner and head straight to the bedroom she pulled away. "Mhm…you should eat first." _

_She made a move to get out of his lap but he pulled her back. "I'd rather eat you." _

_She chuckled at him. "You can eat me tonight but now please try my pot roast. I made it especially for you."_

_Damon smiled at her lovingly. He wasn't really hungry but she put in the effort so he couldn't turn her down. "Ok, baby." _

_She got out of his lap and grabbed two glasses filling them up with red wine. She placed one in front of him and the other across the table where he was sitting. With a smirk on her face she sat down and took a sip. "Go ahead, try it. I won't poison you." She smirked. _

_Damon smiled at her and grabbed the knife cutting a piece of meat and placing it on his plate. He made a move to take her plate and fill it up but she stopped him. "No, I'm not hungry." _

_Damon looked at her before asking. "You're not going to join me?" _

"_I really don't feel like eating. It took ages to make this thing. I kind of lost my appetite along the way." _

_He smirked at her before saying. "Baby, it's not good to drink on an empty stomach."_

"_Don't worry my stomach is full." She smirked. _

_He shook his head smiling before saying. "Kat, seriously, you're not going to make me eat alone, are you?"_

_She smirked taking her glass of wine and saying. "Sorry baby. Tonight you dine alone." _

_He shook his head taking the knife and fork and cutting a small piece of meat and raising it to his mouth but then stooped and said. "You're seriously going to stare at me and swirl that glass with a smirk on your face?"_

"_I want to remember this moment." She said smiling before taking a sip. _

_He shook his head placing the fork down smiling as he said. "Why is this so important to you? You've cooked for me before."_

_She placed the wine glass down and said. "This is the first time since we moved in together." She leaned over the table and took a fresh carrot bring it to her mouth and biting it seductively. She chewed and then swallowed before saying. "Eat Damon." _

_He smirked knowing what her tactic is. She was teasing him. Making him do whatever she wanted. He took the fork and brought it up to his mouth. He was just about to place it in his mouth when a strong smell invaded his nostrils. He stopped and stared at the piece of meat on his fork before asking. "What did you put in this?" _

_She stared at him for a second before saying. "It's a special herb, just try it." _

_He stared right into her blue eyes before saying in a serious voice. "What did you put in this, Katherine?" _

_She smirked at him and said. "I didn't think you would figure it out, guess I underestimated you." With that she pulled from under the table a gun and pointed it at him. _

_Damon was in utter shock. He didn't know what was happening. One minute he was having dinner with his girlfriend, the next she was pointing a gun at his face. She smirked and stood up. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, lover." _

"_So you thought it was easier to poison me?" Damon said as his hand slowly reached out for the knife that was on his table. She was in on it. She was one of them. Katherine Peirce was one of them. His girl was out to get him. _

"_Yeah, saves me the trouble of having to shoot you." _

"_I can see your point of view. Pretty smart." Damon said watching her every move while his hand wrapped around the knife. _

"_I was always smart Damon. You know that." She smiled at him coming closer._

"_So what now? Are you going to kiss me or kill me?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. _

"_I think you already know the answer, lover." She said smirking and pulling the hammer. In that moment he pulled the tablecloth off distracting her as he grabbed her right hand that was holding the gun and twister her around grabbing her in a tight grip. The gun fell on the table. In his left hand was the knife and he positioned it at her throat. _

"_Make one move and your dead!" He warned her. He couldn't believe this. His girl…his Kat was trying to kill him. Two fucking years of dating. She was faking it the whole time! How does someone do that? How evil do you have to be to do something like that! "It was all a lie?" It wasn't supposed to be a question but it came out like one. _

"_No…not all of it." She choked out. _

"_Are you fucking kidding me? You're trying to kill me!" _

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you at some point." _

_Was she serious? "At some point!" He repeated her words angrily. "Two fucking years Katherine! Why wait that long, why not just kill me in my sleep!" _

"_Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Damon." She said. He knew what she meant. She was working for him. She couldn't take Damon out without his approval. _

"_How long?" He asked. _

"_Eight months." _

"_Why? Why did you agree to it? What did he promise you?" He asked gripping the knife that was pressed against her throat tightly._

"_What does it matter what he promised me. It's not going to change anything." _

"_I fucking want to know! I want to know why you would sell me out!" _

"_Think Damon. Think of what I really want and need and you'll have your answer." _

_He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down from doing something stupid like killing her. It wasn't stupid to kill her. She was about to do the same thing to him but he wasn't a murderer. "Money, that's all you ever wanted." _

"_Bing." She said. She was awfully calm for someone who had a knife attached to their throat. "What are you going to do now, Damon?" _

_He grabbed the gun out off the table and pointed it at her head before placing the knife back on the table. He grabbed her arm still holding the gun and said. "Walk." He walked with Katherine over to the living room and grabbed his cellphone from the coffee table. He pressed number one and speed dialed Rick. _

"_Hello?" Came Rick's voice from over the other line. _

"_Rick I need you at my apartment now. Call Nick and tell him to head over here." He said not taking his eyes off Katherine. _

"_Why, what's going on?" _

"_I'll explain when you get here." With that he snapped his phone shut. "Sit down." He said as he grabbed her upper arm and placed her on the sofa. He stood in front of her holding the gun. _

"_Put that gun down Damon. You're not going to shoot me." She said leaning back into the sofa. _

"_No, first I'll torcher you and then I'll kill you." He bit out angrily. _

"_We both know that's never going to happen." She smiled. _

"_Don't be so sure. You don't know me."_

"_Oh, I know you. You're the one that didn't know you were dating and living with an assassin." _

"_I didn't know, but know I do. What's to stop me from putting a built in your skull?" _

"_Love." She answered. _

_It was like a knife threw his chest. She was right. He knew that. He loved her. There was no doubt about that, but all those feeling went flying out the window when he smelled bleach on that pot roast. _

"_You love me, Damon, and that's the only thing keeping you from pulling the trigger, so I suggest you just let me go so we can start this game of hide and seek." _

"_I loved you, Katharine. Past tense, baby. Oh and you're not going anywhere, lover." He used the nick name she used to tease him. _

"_You can hide behind all your sarcastic comments and your arrogant attitude, Damon, but deep down you know I'm going to walk out of here without a scratch." She smirked at him before standing up._

"_Sit down, Katherine." He said in a serious voice holding the gun in her face. _

_She smiled and leaned in further. "I dare you to. Come on Damon, kill me." He stared at her face…her blue eyes looking directly into his. He couldn't see one redeeming quality in them that he used to see. She was far too gone, consumed with power. He kept staring at her, hoping, praying that she…_

"_DING DONG-DING DONG" That was the sound that distracted Damon and she had the upper hand. She knocked the gun out of his hand and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could before grabbing the gun and heading to the front door. She didn't get far though, the front door opened and a man in his late 30 made a move to grab her. He grabbed her and tried to steady her but she wouldn't calm down. As she was wriggling she positioned the gun and shot him in the leg. "Argh!" He screamed out loud. She ran for the front door and positioned the gun at Rick. "I'll shoot you if you don't move out of the way!" _

_The man stared at her. He knew what was going on. She was one of them. He just stepped to the side as she walked out the door still pointing the gun at his face before taking out her car keys and opening the door. The next thing that was heard was tiers screeching and with that she was gone. Rick walked into the house seeing Finn on the floor holding his bleeding leg with Damon beside him. _

"_THE BITCH SHOT ME!" Fin yelled. Damon didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. So he said the only thing he could in this situation. "Stay still, I need to stop the blood flow." He turned to the coffee table and grabbed the table cloth. He tore it and then started wrapping it around Fin's leg tightly. He needed to stop the bleeding. _

"_Damon…" Rick called out. He just turned around and looked at him. He looked like a lost boy. His blue eyes were full of hurt and pain. "When did you find out?" _

"_Just now." He answered. _

"_I am so going to kill that bitch when I get my hands on her!" Fin growled. Damon just turned to look at him. He wanted to punch him even though he knew Fin was right. "We need to get you to the hospital and I need to get that disc. This has gone for too long." Damon said getting up and grabbing his phone. _

"_Who are you calling?" Rick asked. _

"_The ambulance." _

"_What? Damon, you can't. What if they ask who shot him?" _

_Damon snapped the phone shut angrily and gritted his teeth. "What am I supposed to do? I can't stop the bleeding! Look at how much he's bleeding. If we don't get him to the hospital he could die!" _

_Rick ran his hand through his hair as he looked at Fin's pail face. "Come on; help me get him into the car. We'll take him to Bonnie." He said to Damon._

"_I'm not going to the fucking hospital!" Fin growled. _

"_I won't take you to the hospital. Her shift ended 2 hours ago." Rick answered. Fin stayed quiet. Damon and Rick slowly picked him up and carried him to the car. They placed him into the back seat before taking off. _

**End of Flashback. **

"I know what you're going through! My brother was shot last night!" Nick yelled as he came to stand right in front of him.

Damon swallowed thickly before saying. "How is he?"

"Bonnie managed to stop the bleeding." He answered walking over to the wooden table and placing the plastic bag of food.

"What did you get?" Rick asked as he approached Nick.

"Just some hamburgers." He turned to Damon and asked. "You hungry?"

"No." Was his only response before turning around and walking over to the car. He got inside and leaned back into the seat. He felt like crying out in agony.

"I don't think food's on his mind right now." Rick said sympathetically. "His girlfriend tried to kill him last night."

"If I starved myself to death every time Hayley tried to shoot me, I'd be long gone." He tried to joke. "Well I'm hungry; I haven't eaten anything since last night." Nick said as he unwrapped a burger and started to eat. Rick also took out one of the burgers and started eating.

"Damon, man, come on, you haven't eaten anything since last night." Nick yelled.

"I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY!" He hissed angrily.

"Fine, suit yourself!" Nick yelled shrugging and taking a bite.

* * *

Elena laid on the big king size bed that she slept in every night. She stared up at the ceiling bored. This was what her life was going to look like. She was going to be a stay at home wife without a carrier. Stefan didn't like her working and always told her that she didn't need to. He made enough money to support them both. She hated this boredom. The mansion she lived in was huge. There were ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, an indoor swimming pool and an outdoor swimming pool, ground floor parlor and the second floor parlor, three kitchens, three indoor balconies and three outdoor, three dining rooms and 4 living rooms, oh and the ball room. He had eight housekeepers working every day for at least 6 hours. She wasn't allowed to clean. She wasn't even allowed to unpack her clothes. Stefan always told her that they had people who do those this for them. But what was she supposed to do? Lie bored on the bed all day. He had a successful company to run while she had nothing.

"Argh!" She screamed placing the pillow over her head. Caroline was out with Tyler having fun. She wasn't allowed. Stefan specifically told her that he didn't like Tyler Lockwood. He wasn't suitable for her to be friends with. He didn't like Caroline either but wouldn't comment knowing that Elena would get upset. She growled into the pillow letting out all of her boredom and anger. Her phone started ringing so she jumped up hoping someone had remembered her. She grabbed her purse and took it out looking at the caller ID. It was Stefan.

"Hey, baby." She smiled, happy to hear from him.

"Hey, honey. Can I ask for a favor?" He said over the other line.

"Sure." She shrugged. He needed a favor. He didn't call to ask how she was. What she was doing? Was she bored? No, he called to ask for a favor!

"Can you go over to my office and ask Cindy, my secretary, to call Conner Jordan and tell him that I have all the paper work ready for our next meeting."

"Sure, but why can't you just call her."

"I'm heading into a very important meeting and I already tried three times' she hasn't answered her phone. I will fire her as soon as I get back." He sounded frustrated.

"I'm sure she's busy with something else. Don't worry, I'll go now and I'll tell her. Ok."

"Thank you."

"No problem baby, I love-"He ended the call before she finished her sentence. "you" Elena whispered to herself. He could be so careless sometimes if frustrated her.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

"Hello this is Cindy, you have reached Mr. von Schwarzschild's office. How may I help you?" The blond girl said quickly as she typed something on her computer. "No sir, he's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?" The phone started ringing again. She was receiving another call. "I'm sorry, can you please hold." She pressed the button to hold and answered the other call. "Hello this is Cindy; you have reached Mr. von Schwarzschild's office. How may I help you?" She typed something and then answered. "The documentation has been sent in the mail yesterday, sir."

Elena stared at the woman in front of her. She was working so damn hard, she didn't deserve to be fired. She was sure Cindy had a good reason for not answering Stefan's phone calls. The woman's head snapped up as she looked at Elena. "I'm sorry sir, but can you hold please." With that she pressed the second call on hold and turned to Elena. "Miss Gilbert, how may I help you."

"Stefan sent me to…" She stopped when she realized how busy the woman was. "You know what. I can do this." She smiled. "Is Stefan's office through there?" She asked pointing to door that had a tag written on it saying 'Mr. Stefan von Schwarzschild'.

"Yes, but if you need me to do something-"Elena cut her off.

"No, I can do this. You just deal with those phone calls." She smiled before walking past the woman and entering her fiancée's office. It was like everything else that Stefan owned. It was decorated and fashionable. The papers on his desk were neatly ordered and everything seemed to have its place in his office. She walked over to his desk and sat down. She opened his book of contacts and looked for Conner Jordan. When she landed on the name she grabbed his office phone and started dialing.

The phone ran 3 times before a man answered. "It's about time you decided to give me a call."

"Hello, is this Mr. Conner Jordan?" Elena asked.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"I'm…I'm Mr. von Schwarzschild secretary." She lied.

"Oh it's you, Cindy. Look, tell him either he finds out where that bastard's are or I'm out."

Elena was taken aback with the way people talked when they were referring to their competition in the business world. "Mr. Jordan, Mr. von Schwarzschild told me to tell you that we have all the documentation that we need for the next meeting." Elena said.

"Excellent Cindy." He said over the other line before adding. "I will fax you the paper work I have from the deed and the address. You need to take it right now. Miller Harper will take it from there."

"Ok sir." She said to the men before ending the phone call. She was proud of herself. She grinned and did a little happy dance. Stefan would be proud. She did this all on her own. She wasn't useless. With the same grin on her face, she walked over to the fax machine and waited for it to finish faxing the paper work. She grabbed an envelope, and without even looking at the papers she placing them inside the envelope and sealed it up. She grabbed the last piece of paper and saw the address.

_33 West 37th Street, New York_

_Wait for Miller in front of the fat cat wines. _

With the address and envelop she headed out of the office.

* * *

"I got it!" Rick yelled from the car. Damon and Nick both ran towards him with hope on their faces.

"What? What did you get?" Damon asked.

"I hacked into his phone. Now I know where he is at all times!"

"Does that mean he knows where we are?" Nick asked.

"It doesn't work that way, man." Rick rolled his eyes.

"I was just asking. Not all of us are Science Tech geeks like you." He smirked at Rick.

"At least I have a brain, unlike you."

"Hey, don't get all pissy on me-"

"Can you guys drop it!" Damon said frustrated with the both of them. He grabbed Rick's phone looking at the map on it.

He's on sixth Ave right now." Rick said to him. "Heading to the Strand hotel."

"Great." Damon said shoving his phone into his pocket and walking over to the chair and grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"To end this!" He said grabbing the car keys.

"No Damon. It's too dangerous, man." Nick said.

"I don't care. I've had enough of this! Last night was the last straw. Either I kill him or he kills me. I can't live like this anymore!"

"If you want to be the one to walk out alive you need to be patient." Rick pointed out.

"I'm known for not being patient, Rick." Damon said before gesturing for Nick to get out of the car.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. If you want to go on this suicide mission, you're going to have to take me with you." He smirked at Damon.

"MOVE!" He said angrily. When Nick didn't move he started losing his patients. "Move, before I move you!"

"You really want to do this?" Nick said angrily. "Come on punch me if it will make you feel better!"

"I don't fucking want to punch you. Just get the hell out of my way!"

"NO! I'm not letting you kill yourself, Damon!"

Damon stared at him for a second before saying in the calmest voice. "Get in the passenger seat now."

Rick and Nick looked at each other. They knew that there was no way they could change his mind. He was stubborn like hell, but now he was also hurt. He was out for blood and there was no stopping him. Nick crawled over to the passenger side without saying a word. Damon got into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut before turning on the engine.

* * *

She got out of her car holding the envelope as she made her way over to the fat cat wines. She didn't understand why people did business. She felt like she was selling drugs not handing over documents. She always thought that business men did there meetings over dinner. At least that's how her father did it. She stood in the corner waiting for this Miller person. Five minutes almost past before a black hummer pulled over and an older man walked out. As soon as she saw him she knew something wasn't right.

He walked right up to her, looking her up and down. "Give me the paper work." He demanded.

"Are you Mr. Harper?" She asked clutching to the documentation.

"Yes, now hand it over." He said losing his patients.

"I'm sorry, but can I please see some ID first. These documents are very important so I can't just-" She stopped talking when she saw two men walking out of the hummer armed with guns.

"Listen sweet cheeks. Hand over the paper work and you can walk free." He said extending his hand.

She didn't hesitate at all when she saw the men with gun's she handed him the envelope and made a move to run but was grabbed.

"You're not going anywhere." The older man smirked as he grabbed.

"Let me go! I gave you the paper work, so just leave me alone!" She cried fighting against him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but that's not how we do business." He smirked at her before saying to one of the men. "Get her inside!"

Elena fought against one of them kicking and screaming as he dragged her over to the hummer. As he placed his hand over her mouth she bit him hard.

"Argh! You little bitch!" He yelled loosening his grip on her. She took the opportunity and started running into the ally way. She could hear the other man running behind her. He was coming closer and her feet were starting to give in. She then felt him grab her from behind.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled. "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled before grabbing her in a tight grip and making a move to drag her back when he was grabbed by someone from behind.

Elena didn't know what was happening. One moment her kidnapper was grabbing her back the next he was on the floor being punched by some other man. She stood frozen as she watched the man beat her kidnapper up. She then felt someone from behind her say.

"Damon!" She turned around and looked at the other man. He wasn't paying any attention to her; he was staring at the fighting men. "DAMON YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" The man ran over and pulled the other man off of Elena's kidnapper. When he pulled him off, Elena caught sight of her kidnapper. He was unconscious, maybe even dead. She looked at the man who saved her. He wasn't paying any attention to her; his eyes were glued to the man on the floor.

"We need to get out of here!" The blond guy said pulling him along. Elena stood frozen as the man's eyes finally landed on her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She stood frozen. Her tongue was stuck in her mouth. She could say anything.

"I asked you a question? Who are you and why were they after you?" He repeated.

"I…I don't know. I was supposed to meet a man here to give him some documents. They just grabbed me for no reason."

"What documents?"

"I don't know. I didn't see what they were about." She answered honestly.

The men exchanged a look before her savior said. "Where are the documents now?"

"They took them." She answered.

Her savior ran his hand through his black raven hair, closing his eyes. The blond guy turned to him and said. "Let's get out of here Damon."

He looked up at Elena and said. "And they just took you for no reason."

"Yes, I did nothing wrong. I was just doing my friend a favor. She had too much work at the office so I wanted to help her out. They told me to give them the documents and they'll let me go. I did but they still wanted to kidnap me. Who are they?" She asked slightly shaking.

They exchanged looks. "You don't know?" Her savior asked.

"No, if I knew I wouldn't be asking. Can you please tell me what's going on?" She almost cried out.

They looked at each other before the blond guy said. "Let get out of here, Damon." With that he turned and started walking away.

She stood in the alleyway scared like hell. She had never been more frightened in her life. Her savior looked at her with his blue eyes as he said. "You were the delivery. A means to an end."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means you're officially a target. You saw their faces and now you're on the top of the list to die." He answered walking over to the unconscious man and grabbing his gun. He stood up and tucked it in his pants.

"Why? I did nothing wrong?" She cried out scared. "Please can you take me to the police? I'm scared."

"I can't take you to the cops; I'd be arrested as soon as I walked into the station." He said looking her directly into the eyes.

Who was this man? She considered him a savior but hearing him say that he would get arrested made her think otherwise.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked shaking completely.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. If you don't stick with me, you're dead." She stared into his blue orbs, her heart beating 10 times faster than it should.

"How am I supposed to trust you? How do i know you're not one of the bad guys?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"You're just going to have to take my word for it." He said before turning and heading into the alleyway.

* * *

_**Ok, so this is a new story. I'm planning on making it short. I started writing it last night and finished it today. The idea kid of just popped into my head. I'm not planning on making this story a long one. It's going to be a shot one. 10 to 15 chapters. So what do you guys think? Take the time to hit the review button and simply just say. "I like it." Or "Continue." I love writing and when you guys leave reviews it just makes me want to write all the more, so if you want an update fast click the review button. **_

_**XoXoX RedRose1964 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is rated M. **

**In the wrong place, at the wrong time.**

**Chapter two**

* * *

_"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. If you don't stick with me, you're dead." She stared into his blue orbs, her heart beating 10 times faster than it should. _

_"How am I supposed to trust you? How do I know you're not one of the bad guys?" She asked in a shaky voice. _

_"You're just going to have to take my word for it." He said before turning and heading into the alleyway._

She stared at his back as he continued walking. Her legs were wobbly like jelly. Tears were on the verge of falling from her doe eyes. What has she gotten herself into? This was not happening! She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was in shock to even speak. What was she supposed to do? Who was she supposed to trust? She had no idea who this raven haired man was. He saved her, but for all she knows, he could be a criminal.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Are you coming or what?"

Elena opened her mouth but just like a fish she closed it. She stared at him for what felt like hours. Debating whether to trust him or not.

"Look, if you don't trust me, fine, but you better get out-"He was cut off by a gunshot.

Elena screamed and ran behind the nearest trashcan. She fell to the floor and curled up into a ball. She heard it again and again and then she felt someone grab her.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed feeling hands around her waist. She was just about to scream again when a hand was placed over her mouth and then his voice. "Shhh…calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

It was him. Her savior. She slowly turned her head a little to her left and saw his blue eyes looking down at her. He removed his hand hesitantly from her mouth and said. "Stay quiet."

He looked around still keeping his grip on her as he whispered. "We need to get out of here."

She was so frightened that she couldn't put together a simple reply, she just nodded her head. Damon looked around and just as he was about to stand up another gunshot was heard. He took out the gun he stole from the guy that attacked Elena, and pulled the hammer. "When I say go, run as fast as you can. Don't stop until you reach a blue Camaro. I'll be right behind you. Okay?"

She stared into his crystal blue eyes. She was scared like hell, but something in her heart was telling her to trust this stranger. She nodded her head, silently telling him that she would do as he said. He released her from his grip and looked around; he picked up a rock and threw it at the window on his right. "RUN!" He yelled.

Elena jumped up from her spot on the ground and started running to her left. She heard gunshots behind her and was expecting to feel pain every time she heard one, but no, she felt nothing. When she came to the end of the ally way, she spotted a blue car on her right; she took three steps towards the car when her hand was grabbed. "This way." Damon said leading her to the left. In a dark corner between two buildings was a blue car parked. "Get in the back!" Damon said grabbing the handle and jumping into the car. Elena jumped into the back and turned to look through the window. There was no sign of the men that were after her.

"GO! Nick, go!" Damon yelled and the blond man started up the car. Elena was pretty scared of the way he was driving. Tiers were screeching and he was going way over the speed limit. His turns were bumpy and all she could do was pray to stay alive.

"What the hell happened, Damon? And why is she here?" The blond man asked.

"They were armed, and a lot of them. I bet there were at least 5 men in that ally."

"Why is she here?" He repeated.

"I brought her with me." He answered glancing back at a scared Elena.

"DAMN IT, DAMON!" Nick cursed. "We don't have time for this!"

"What was I supposed to do? She was going to die there!" Damon argued. He didn't understand it himself. He wasn't the type of man to help people, but she was so scared, he couldn't just leave her there.

"That's her problem!" Nick growled. He looked at Elena in the review mirror. "What did you get yourself into?"

She wiped a tear that was in the corner of her eye before saying. "Nothing, this is all a misunderstanding. I don't know these people."

"Sure you don't." Nick said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Can I see your passport, sir?" The woman asked at the front desk.

He handed his passport over and waited impatiently. She handed him the document back and smile flirtatiously. "If you need anything Mr. Von Schwarzschild, please let us know."

"Thank you. When will the plain be ready?"

"They are doing last minute checkups, it shouldn't take long. An hour the most." She smiled.

"And the pilot, is he here?"

"Yes, sir. He arrived about 15 minutes ago."

"Good." He said turning around and leaving to have a coffee and relax. He needed it. She was missing. How could this happen? Two hours ago he got a phone call from his sister saying that Elena didn't come home last night.

**Flashback 2 hours ago**

_"The money has been transferred into Mr. Jordan's account." The attractive blond said. _

_"Thank you, dear." Stefan smiled. _

_"Anything for you, Mr. Von Schwarzschild." She smiled at him flirtatiously. _

_"Julie, I was wondering if you-"he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. "Just moment, please." He smiled at her apologetically. He took his phone out and took a few steps away from the woman so he could speak in private. The caller ID said. Meredith. _

_"Hello, sister." _

_"Stefan, thank god." She said relieved over the phone. "Listen, I have to tell you something important but you have to promise not to freak out." _

_"Tell me." He said bluntly. _

_"Stefan, I'm serious. You have to stay-"He cut her off. _

_"Tell me, Meredith, you know I'm not known for my patients." He said in a harsh tone over the phone. She stayed quiet and he snapped. "Tell me, damn it. I don't have time for games!" _

_"Elena didn't come home last night." She said almost in a whisper over the other line. _

_"What do you mean she didn't come home?" He asked angrily. She always does this. He hated not knowing where she was. She was probably at her parents' house and it annoyed Stefan like hell. She couldn't live without her little brother for five fucking minutes._

_"I don't know! She's not answering her phone. I called Isobel to see if she was there, but she said that they haven't seen her. No one knows where she is, Stefan." _

_He closed his eyes wanting to beat something up. Stupid girl. What could have she done? Where was she? "I'm coming home." He said. _

_"I don't want to sound like a control freak, but you need to get here as fast as you can. What if something happens to her?" _

_"Nothing is going to happen to her!" He said angrily as he snapped his phone shut. _

**End of Flashback**

He took a seat in the airport restaurant. As soon as he was seated a tall brunette walked up to him and asked. "What can I get you, sir?"

"Quinta do Noval Nacional Vintage Port, Portugal, please." He said running his hand threw his hair.

"I'm sorry ,sir, what?" The woman asked confused.

He narrowed his eyes at her angrily before saying. "Just bring me a glass of the best wine you have, and get out of my sight before I talk to your manager about the poor services you are giving!"

The woman stared at him for a second before turning completely red and walking away. She didn't return, instead a waiter was sent over with the best bottle of wine they had. Apparently, she didn't know who she was talking to. Stefan von Schwarzschild was respected and people went over the line to make him comfortable.

Stefan swirled the glass of wine in his hand trying to calm down. He always had a temper problem. He didn't like people who lived there lives' on the edge. His life was all planed out. He always had a backup plan to every scenario until now. She was missing and for the first time he didn't have a backup plan.

The woman who greeted him at the front desk came over and politely said. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but the plain is ready."

"Excellent." Stefan said standing up and throwing on the table the money for the wine. He was just about to leave for Canada when he got the phone call from Meredith. He was lucky to find an available pilot and plain to take him directly to New York.

* * *

"How long Meredith?" Jeremy growled.

"I…I don't know. The last time I saw her was yesterday morning." The brunette answered pacing the Gilbert living room.

"And it didn't occur to you that something was wrong when she didn't come home last night!" He hissed angrily.

"I have a life, Gilbert. I don't spend my time watching Elena's every step."

"And where was your brother?" He growled.

"Stefan's on a business trip."

"Did you tell him?" Isobel asked.

"Yes, he's on his way home as we speak. He should be here shortly."

"We need to go and report that she's missing to the police!" Jeremy yelled.

"Wait. We'll decide when Stefan arrives on what the best thing to do in this situation is." Isobel said.

"No! My daughter is missing, I am not waiting around. We need to find her!" Grayson said to his wife.

"Dad's right." Jeremy added.

The front door opened and Stefan walked in. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt and a darker blue tie. He walked in like he owned the place. His face full of anger, he approached the Gilbert's and his sister with one word.

"Explain." Was all he said.

Isobel ran up to him and took him in a hug. "My boy, she's missing. We don't know where Elena is." She cried.

"Don't worry, momma Izzy, we'll find her." He said placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Where were you?" Jeremy yelled.

Staten narrowed his eyes at the younger boy and said in a calm tone. "I had a business trip that couldn't be put off any longer."

"Where?" The young Gilbert boy asked.

"Los Angeles." Stefan answered, but felt like kicking the crap out of the kid. He was so annoying with all of the questions.

"Why didn't you take Elena with you?" He asked angrily. He hated Stefan. There was something about the guy that just pissed Jeremy off.

"Jeremy! I think that's enough!" Isobel scolded her younger son. "He's been through enough finding about all of this, haven't you, honey." She said rubbing Stefan's arm gently.

"I'm fine, momma Izzy, I'm just worried about Elena." He turned to Meredith and asked. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday morning. We had breakfast and after that she said she was going home." Meredith answered running a hand through her hair worried.

"Stefan, we need to head over to the police station to report that she's missing." Grayson said picking up his jacket.

"No, don't do that." Stefan said.

"What? Why? My daughter is missing!" Grayson yelled.

"Calm down, Gray, I know this is hard on all of you, believe me, I'm freaking out as well, but we can't just involve the police. The media will be all over us."

"I don't care about the fucking media!" Grayson yelled.

"Honey, calm down. Our boy is right." Isobel said as she continued to pat Stefan's arm.

"Let me deal with this, Gray. I promise I will do everything to find Elena. You have my word, but please don't involve the media. It will just make matters worse. I'm not just anyone and Elena is my fiancée, which means she's an important figure in the public eye."

"What are you going to do, huh?" Jeremy yelled annoyed. "Contac a few of your business partners and ask them if Elena stopped by." He said sarcastically.

Stefan looked at Jeremy and every part of his body was screaming to throw in a punch but he suppressed it and said. "I will do whatever it takes to find her."

Grayson looked at his wife and then at Stefan. "Tell me your plan then?" He demanded.

"I'll organize a search team right now. I have a few friends in the FBI that could also help. Believe me, this way we will find her faster and hopefully in one piece."

"Let's hope so, because if anything happens to my daughter I will murder you." Grayson said turning around and leaving the room.

Isobel turned to Stefan and placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't mind him darling. He's just stressed."

"I know momma Izzy. We all are."

* * *

Rick looked at the poor girl on the armchair. She cried herself to sleep last night. She was shaking like a leaf. She didn't say much. She only said that her name was Elena Gilbert. She didn't eat anything, she just cried.

"Poor thing." Rick said gazing at her with pity.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't get why you're pitting her. Look at those shoes. They cost at least $2.000. She's clearly rich. Who knows what kind of shit she's involved in."

"Don't be a dick, man. You can see how scared she is, she's been crying since she got here." Rick said to the guy annoyed.

Nick placed the beer bottle down and said. "You trust to easily, you know that?"

"No, I have faith in people, unlike you."

"Let's see where that gets you." Nick said grabbing the bottle and drinking the remaining beer.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Rick asked.

"Besides the fact, that were on the run, I'm pissed at Damon for bringing her along."

"What would you have done if you were in Damon's situation?"

"I would have gotten out of there before they started shooting bullets at my head and left her to fend for her life just like the rest of us."

Rick shook his head, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. "You know, sometimes I even think you don't have a heart, man."

"Believe what you want, but get this straight, that innocent girl isn't so innocent if she's being hunted down by the originals."

"You said she mentioned giving them some documents?"

"Yeah, but she claims that she doesn't know what was inside."

"Maybe she was just the delivery."

"Maybe, but a girl that hot" Nick pointed to a sleeping Elena. "Doesn't get sent out on suicide missions, trust me."

"You really think she's involved."

"I don't know, but I'm not ruling anything out just yet." Nick looked over to his left and found Damon trying to connect wires from his phone to the computer. "What is he doing?" Nick asked.

"Trying to hack into the sister over his phone. I told him it wouldn't work but he doesn't listen." Rick said getting up and walking over to the carte of beer. He grabbed a bottle and returned to his seat.

"We could have died yesterday." Nick said shaking his head. "He almost killed one of them."

Rick looked over at Damon. He was so focused on the wires and generally looked calm. "You can't blame him. It's been almost 6 years, man, not to mention finding out about Katherine."

"Yeah, I always had a bad feeling about that bitch."

Rick started chuckling. "Yeah, after all, you were the one that introduced them."

"I was despite. Damon was about to go after my sister." Nick said making a disgusted face.

"I think it was the other way around, man." Rick gave Nick a knowing look. Her heard murmuring and looked over to the right. She was starting to wake up.

Elena stirred a little until her eyes opened. She scratched her head and looked around. Suddenly everything came rushing back. She was hoping it was all a scary dream, but no, it was all reality. She was sitting, or more like lying on an armchair, in a huge empty warehouse. She was still a little sleepy; after all, she cried a lot last night.

"Morning." Rick said.

She snapped up to look at him. She slowly sat up in her chair and said a shaky. "Morning." She looked around for him. When she spotted him she stood up, but almost tripped.

"Careful princess, it must be really hard not getting you beauty sleep last night." Nick said in a sarcastic voice.

She didn't say anything to him; she knew he didn't like her. He didn't trust her, and honestly, she didn't trust him either. She turned around and headed over to the car where Damon was.

She stopped right in front of him waiting for him to lift his head up and talk to her, but he didn't. He just kept looking at the computer. She stood awkwardly and whispered. "Damon…"

He didn't look up, he just said. "Can I help you with something?" His voice cold and slightly edgy.

She really didn't know what to say. She felt awkward and scared sitting there all alone. She felt a little safer with him, but she didn't know if it was smart to say that and he looked like he was mad at her.

"No…I just…I –"She was cut off by Rick.

"Elena, would you like to eat something?" He asked.

"No, um…I'm not hungry, but thank you." She said politely. She turned back to Damon but he ignored her completely. She stood next to him awkwardly, not sore of what to do with herself.

After a few minutes he lifted his head up and said in a serious and cold voice. "Can I have some privacy, please? I don't appreciate you hovering above my head." His blue eyes were so cold and full of anger.

"Sorry." She said quietly before turning around and returning to her chair.

As soon as she sat down Rick asked again. "You sure you don't want anything. We have some left over cheese and ham sandwiches."

"No, I'm sure, but thank you." She said curling up.

Nick leaned over and said with a smirk on his face. "What would you like for breakfast, princess? Maybe a Wiener schnitzel or a lobster? "

She didn't say anything to him. She just hugged her legs and kept quiet. Rick looked over to her and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. He took the bottle of water that was placed near the beer carte and handed it out to Elena. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "At least drink some water. That way I know you won't dehydrate." He smiled.

She took it from him hesitantly and was about to open the lid when Nick spoke up. "Careful, its tap water. You don't want to get any grime's do you?"

She just looked at him for a second before bringing the bottle to her mouth and taking a drink. When she was done she handed the bottle back to Rick and said. "Thank you." He nodded his head and walked back to his seat.

Nick leaned back into his seat smirking at Elena. "So, how's life, Elena?"

She could see that he was trying to be cruel to her so she just decided to ignore him. There were a million thoughts that were running through her mind. A million questions that needed to be answered. Like would she ever see her family again? Would she ever get to see Stefan again? Last night when everybody thought she was asleep she pretended to be so she could find out what was really going on.

**Flashback 12 hours ago**

_She was curled up on the chair covered with Damon's leather jacket. He was nice enough to give it to her when she was shivering from the cold. He offered her food but she declined. When they arrived to this abandoned place she couldn't keep her emotions in anymore so she started sobbing. Damon didn't really know what to do when she was crying so he decided to just let her cry, because honestly there was nothing he could have said to make her feel better. She cried for almost two whole hours and then quieted down. She closed her eyes silently trying to pray for a way out of this. She then realized that they thought she was asleep. _

_"She's finally fallen asleep." Nick said releasing a breath and leaning back trying to relax. She was so annoying with all the sobbing. _

_"Who is she, Damon?" Rick asked looking at the sleeping girl. She looked so young. She probably wasn't even 20 years old. _

_"I don't know, all that I know is that she was running from them. They were trying to kidnap her." _

_"Or kill her." Rick suggested. _

_"Yeah, it was a grab and run and then dispose of, procedure." He said looking at the sleeping girl. She looked so frightened back in that ally, he couldn't just turn his back on her, but a big part of him regretted bringing her here. She was on the hit list. It could put all of their lives' in danger._

_"You do know her being here is a danger to all of us, right?" Nick said angrily. _

_"Yes, I know, but what was I supposed to do? She didn't even know how to hide. She ran behind a trashcan while there was a huge wall right beside her. If I left her there all alone, she would be dead by now." _

_"Her problem, not yours." Nick pointed out._

_"What do we do now?" Rick asked looking at his two friends. _

_"Maybe there's a way for me to hack into the building with my phone." Damon said. _

_"No, that's not possible. You're hocked on his phone, not the whole security system." Rick said shaking his head. "It could take days, maybe even weeks to hack into the system, and still you can't get direct access to the security." _

_"What are we supposed to do now?" Nick asked. _

_"We sit tight and wait for Kol's signal." Rick said. _

_"What is taking him so fucking long?" Nick said angrily. _

_"You're kidding right?" Damon said glaring at him. "Do you know how hard it is to get into the Empire state building? You have to go through security and Kol has a face that people don't forget easily." _

_Nick rolled his eyes. "He's sloppy and careless. When your breaking and entering it has to be fast and you have to know every inch of the place." He smirked at Damon. "My brother's not your best choice for the job." _

_"If we were betting on you and Kol, I'd put my money on Kol every time." Rick smirked. _

_"Just because he has an FBI badge doesn't mean he's all that great." Nick added. _

_"Nick, there are 102 floors, not to mention its 443 meters high. There is no way in hell that he can memorize what is where. The building contains 73 elevators. If he gets caught, he wouldn't have anywhere to run." Damon said to him in disbelief. _

_"I know that, but's he's been at this for 3 months now."_

_"He's looking for a needle in a haystack, Nick!" Rick said angrily._

_"I know that Rick. I'm not known for being potion so suck it up." He turned to Damon and asked. "How do you know that the evidence went to the Empire state building?" _

_"When I was arrested Liz tipped me off. She told me that the evidence was going to the safest place in New York."_

_"And you assumed that it was the Empire state building?" Rick asked. _

_"Yes, it has to be. Where else would they take it?"_

_"Oh, I don't know…the storage room." Nick rolled his eyes. _

_"No one in their right mind would keep those documents in a storage room at the police station." Rick pointed out. _

_Elena kept her eyes closed as she listened to them talk. She was freaking out. Who were these people? They were talking about stealing some documents from the Empire state building. The FBI was involved. Damon-her savior had been arrested. This was not good. Not good at all. She was in deep shit and she knew it. The only difference was that she kept on having this feeling that Damon wasn't the bad guy even though everything he said was pointing in the other direction. _

**End of Flashback **

Elena looked back at Damon working on the computer. Why was he mad at her? Did he regret bringing her here? She hoped not, because he was the only person she trusted right now. Rick seemed nice but she only met the guy last night, and yes, she met Damon last night too but he saved her life twice which got her to trust him faster. Nick was an ass, she hated him already. He was giving her dirty locks last night, and now he kept on asking all these ridicules questions.

"Yow! Are you death or something?" Nick called out.

She snapped out of her thoughts and said. "What?"

"I asked you, how much did that hair cut cost?"

Elena looked at him like he was crazy before realizing that he was making fun of her. She just turned around and ignored him.

"You know, Elena, it would be really nice if you talked to me. After all, I did save your life, but then again you rich snobs think so highly of yourself." She just ignored him. He was such a mean and cruel person. He had no right to judge her without getting to know her. She didn't want to engage so she just ignored him.

Nick continued with his attempt to make her crack. "Tell me, Elena, what was missing in your perfect life that you had to join the originals?"

What was he talking about? Who were the originals? Nick continued. "Daddy couldn't buy you a new Porsche so you-'She cut him off.

"What makes you think I'm rich?"

He threw his head back laughing. "Look at the way you dress. The clothes on you are worth at least 10 grand." He stopped laughing and said in a serious voice. "Elena Gilbert…hmm…your last name doesn't really ring a bell in my mind. You're not from a rich family, but yet you have enough money to buy designer cloths. I wonder where you get it from." He smirked before adding. "Either you're sucking someone's dick or working for the originals."

She snapped. "I am not a prostitute!"

"Yeah, I gathered that much when I saw you with the originals, but then again, they do have their special lady friends."

"What are you talking about? Who are the originals?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb!" He growled at her.

"I'm not! Just leave me alone!" She hissed and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Elena was always sensitive and Nick was a very hard person to deal with.

"Oh, please, stop with the pretend crying. I'm not buying it." He smirked at her.

"Nick, cut it out!" Damon yelled at him.

"I'm fishing for information, Damon." He said before turning back to Elena. "So, where were we?"

She just continued to cry. Her life was falling apart. She didn't know who to trust, and this idiot kept on harassing her. "Oh yeah." He smirked. "Come on, stop with the pretend tears. You already cried a river last night. I don't want to have to listen to your sobbing."

"Why are you so cruel and mean?" She sobbed out.

"Because I like it!" He smirked. "At least you know who I really am, Elena. Why don't you stop with all of this pretend crying and tell me who you really are? Who are you working for, Elena?"

"You're crazy!" She sobbed out.

"You have the nerve to call me crazy after I saved your useless life!" He yelled at her.

"STOP!" Damon yelled moving from the computer and approaching Nick. "I swear to god, if I hear one more word out of your mouth I'll kick your ass!" He turned to Elena and said. "You, don't engage with this moron!"

"I didn't! He's the one that keeps picking on me." She sobs out.

"I'm picking on you? What are you five?" Nick smirked at her.

"Shut up!" Damon growled at him.

Nick placed his hands up in surrender. "Fine, man. I won't say a word to this sensitive child here." He pointed to Elena.

* * *

"Come on, dad, you can't be serious?" Jeremy said throwing his hands in the air.

"What do you want me to do, Jer?" Grayson said shaking his head frustrated. "Your mother believes that the best way to find Elena is to follow Stefan's plan. Maybe she's right."

"Oh my god, are you brainwashed or something? It's Elena! She's missing!" Jeremy yelled. "And all you guys are doing is sitting around waiting for Stefan to call his buddy's to look for her!"

"He has connections, son." Grayson pointed out.

"I know, and that's why my sister is missing!" He yelled gripping the dining room table.

"What? You think Stefan has something to do with her disappearance?" Grayson's eyes widened.

"YES! Why else would someone go after her! Who knows what the idiot did!"

"How dare you say that!" Isobel yelled walking in and wiping her cheek from the tear that rolled down it. "Stefan loves your sister; he would never put her in danger."

"Not intentionally, but he's Stefan Von Schwarzschild, mum. He is the riches guy in New York! Are you dear mother familiar with the term 'pubic figure'? It means that he's constantly a target!"

"Don't be ridicules Jeremy, this is Stefan were talking about. He's a smart man, and besides, no one would want to hurt him."

Jeremy rolled his eyes annoyed. There was no way to prove to her that Stefan, her perfect boy isn't so perfect after all. Jeremy never really had a problem with Stefan; he just didn't like the guy. It was based on instinct. It was a hunch, but enough to make him doubt Stefan Von Schwarzschild.

"Isobel, where is he?" Grayson asked.

"He's outside organizing a search team."

"Good." Grayson said standing up. "I need an aspirin."

"Top drawer on the left." Isobel told her husband as he made his way out of the kitchen. Just as Grayson walked out Stefan walked in.

"Honey, is there any news?" Isobel asked approaching him.

"For now no, but hopefully there will be." He said typing something on his phone. He didn't look up as he said. "Has she been hanging out with Lockwood lately?"

"Oh I hope not." Isobel gasped. She knew Stefan didn't like Tyler Lockwood. "He's not a very nice person."

"I know that but Elena seams to disagree with me."

"Silly girl." Isobel shook her head. "She was always way to trusting with people."

"Exactly momma Izzy. I hope he has nothing to do with her disappearance, because if he does, so help me god, I will murder him." Stefan growled.

"Trust me; Tyler has nothing to do with it." Jeremy said.

"And why would you say that?" Stefan raised his eyebrow.

"Because I already went and spoke to him and Caroline. They haven't seen her."

"That doesn't mean he didn't have some part in her disappearance but is keeping quiet about it."

"Tyler wouldn't do that, he's my friend." Jeremy said confidently. He knew Tyler Lockwood from a very young age, not to mention he was dating Elena's best friend.

"Don't be so sure, Jeremy."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at Stefan before saying. "Ok, but what about you? Am I supposed to trust you? Maybe someone kidnaped her because you were pissing them off, so he decides to use my sister as bait."

"Jeremy! Do not speak to him like that!" Isobel scolded.

Stefan tilted his head to the side studying the young Gilbert. He wanted to rip his head off right now. He was such a little chatterbox. Stefan composed himself before saying. "I'm sorry that you don't have trust in your sister's fiancée, but I can assure you that none of my business associates are out for blood."

"I hope not." Jeremy said as he walked right past Stefan, his shoulder almost bumping into Stefan's.

* * *

She hasn't had anything to eat since they arrived. Damon was pissed. He was mad at himself for bringing her here. For endangering everybody else. Nick was pissing him of with his ridicules method to try and figure her out. The damn computer wouldn't hack into the security system. Kol had nothing; he couldn't even get into the building. Fin was shot…Katherine shot him. Katherine! God, he loved that bitch before he found out she was an original. Now he just felt numb towards her.

Damon glanced over to the girl that was sitting in the same spot since last night. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. When she came over to speak to him this morning he was really in no mood to play the good guy and comfort her. He could tell that she was looking for someone to tell her that everything was going to be ok, but he wasn't so sure.

He picked up the last piece of pizza that Rick bought and placed it on a napkin. He walked over to Elena and said. "Here, eat this."

She looked up at him and then at the pizza. "No, thank you."

He stared at her for a second before saying in a very angry and frustrated voice. "Starving and crying because you feel sorry for yourself is not going to get you out of here."

She stayed quiet and gazed down at her hands. Damon turned around and headed back when she spoke. "Then why are you not eating?"

His back stiffened, he turned around, his blue eyes icy cold as he said. "That's none of your business! I do what I want. I eat when I want! I'm not pathetic and I don't feel sorry for myself."

She stared at him…he was like a different man. He wasn't like this yesterday. He wasn't mean. She just tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and looked down. This was a disaster. All she wanted right now was to be home…even if she had to be alone in that huge mansion.

* * *

**2 hours later **

She hasn't moved from her chair. She hasn't spoken to anyone, not that she had someone to talk to. Nick was an ass and Damon was pissed. The only person left was Rick. He was busily working on the hard disc but when he caught sight of her sitting there like a small and scared child, he decided that it was time to take a break. He grabbed a beer bottle and a chair. He placed the chair next to her and sat down opening the bottle of beer.

"Do you mind if I sit here, Elena?" He asked.

"No." She answered quietly.

"Thanks'. I promise I won't be an ass like those two." He smiled at her. She didn't say anything, she just kept quiet. Rick sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say. He then settled on asking her the most basic questions. "So Elena, do you go to school or are you working?"

"I don't go to school. I finished with high school 2 years ago, and I don't work." She answered.

"You didn't want to go to college?"

"No." She answered.

"Ok, so do you have something that you enjoy doing? A dream job?" He asked.

"I'm not a criminal. I swear. I don't know why they came after me yesterday." She defended herself.

"No, Elena, I didn't mean…I'm not Nick. I…I was just trying to make conversation…I…um never mind." Rick said awkwardly. He sat there in silence.

Elena was quiet; she kept glancing at him before saying. "I'm sorry if me being here is making matters worse for all of you."

Rick turned around to look at her. She looked so sad and miserable. It was true. Their lives are in a lot more danger with her here, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that she was right, so he kept quiet. Elena looked over to her left and found Nick typing on his phone. Her eyes wondered over to the right, where the man that saved her was sitting and typing something on the laptop. He looked…he looked so beautiful. She couldn't help but admire his features. His bad boy look.

"Damon's a good guy, you know." Rick said when he noticed her staring at Damon.

"He saved me, but now I feel like he regrets it." She whispered.

"He doesn't regret it. He's just under a lot of stress." Rick tried to cheer her up.

"About what?" Elena asked turning to look at the man.

Rick hesitated before saying. "There are some really bad people after him."

"Why?" Elena asked.

Rick opened his mouth but was cut off by Nick. "Why do you want to know? So you can report to the originals?"

"No, and please stop accusing me of working for these originals." She said to him harshly before turning away.

Nick smirked. "These originals." He repeated in a mock girly voice. "Ok, fine. Let's say you don't know who the originals are. Why are you so interested in Damon's private life?"

"I'm not; I was just trying to make conversation."

"You here that, Damon?" Nick yelled. "She not interested in you. You really wasted your time saving her life last night."

Damon didn't reply, he wasn't in the mood to play Nick's stupid little reverse psychology games.

"I'm grateful for that, but I don't want to intrude." She said quickly not wanting Damon to get offended.

"So you like him? Huh? Have you pictured him naked yet?" Nick asked, smirking.

"NO!" Elena yelled and flushed red.

"Wow! Easy there, I was just asking." He smirked at her. "Why are you blushing?"

"Because it's embarrassing." She confessed hugging her knees and burying her head to hide form Nick.

"What's embarrassing? Imagining Damon naked? I didn't really think it would be a problem for you considering the fact that you're probably sleeping with half of the originals."

"How dare you say that?" She yelled losing her temper. "I am not a prostitute!"

"I beg to differ!" Nick teased.

"Leave me alone!" Elena yelled curling up on her seat. This felt like high school all over again. She was always picked on. People always loved teasing her, and the worst part was that she never had a good comeback.

"Make me." Nick smirked.

"Don't be an ass, man." Rick said to him shaking his head.

"I'm not. She can't even take a joke."

"That wasn't a joke. It was an insult." Rick pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." He said picking up his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"To get some food and I have to meet up with Hayley." He grabbed his wallet and turned to Elena. "What would you like to eat, Princess?"

"Nothing." She answered.

"Suit yourself." Nick said before heading out.

He was so cruel and mean. She hated him already. She turned around facing Rick as she said with teary eyes. "Why does he keep accusing me of being with these originals? Who are they?"

"They are an elite group of criminals, known as the originals." He explained. He didn't want to go into detail so he settled for telling her just the basics.

"And they're after me why?" She asked in a scared and shaky voice.

"That I don't know." He answered. She just nodded her head before a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I really didn't do anything wrong." She sobbed out.

"You were the delivery. That's enough reason for them to want you dead." Damon said for the very first time.

She turned around looking at him with her puffy red doe eyes. "Isn't there something that they might want more than me dead?" She asked.

"Like what?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. My fiancée is really rich. He has a lot of money, maybe-"Damon cut her off.

"Trust me; your fiancée doesn't have enough money to buy your freedom. The people we are dealing with are all rich. Money doesn't mean anything to them. The only thing that they are after is power."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She sobbed out placing her hand over her mouth. This was getting too much.

Rick placed his hand over her back and whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay? I can't go home! If I do, they will find me and kill me!" She sobbed out.

Damon didn't know what to say to the poor girl. Rick just patted her back trying to calm her down. This was not what Elena envisioned her life to turn out. She stood up from her seat as she said. "I can't take this. I want to go home!"

"If you go home…more like if you make it home, you won't be the only one on the hit list. Your whole family will be." Rick said to her.

"I can't stay here! I want to see them again. What if I never see them again?" She sobbed out.

"Then go." Damon said. Rick looked at him with a shocked facial expression. "Go ahead, leave." He walked over to where she was standing and said. "No one's keeping you here. You want to go and see your family, please, be my guest, but remember this, when their all dead, you will be the one responsible for them dying. You'll be the one who signs their death certificates."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" She yelled. "You were arrested. How do I know that you're not a criminal!"

Damon's eyes widened at first before his face became hard. "How do you know that?"

"I heard you last night. You're a criminal!" She yelled.

He icy blue eyes stared at her as he said in an angry voice. "You better watch what you say to me, before I throw you out of here."

That did it. She felt a stab in her chest when he threatened her. She trusted him more than any one of them and now he was just like Nick. Mean and cruel. She felt her feet get weak and then everything went blank.

Damon grabbed her before she fell on the floor. He was so mad at her. He didn't even know why. She pissed him off when she started talking about family. It was always a soft spot for Damon. He took her into his arms. "Rick, get me the water." He carried her over to the car and placed her on the front seat but moving the seat back so she was lying on it. Rick was over quickly. He handed Damon the water over and stood by watching him spray it on her face. He patted her cheek lightly with his hand. She was so soft. Her doe eyes started to flutter open slowly. Damon poured some more water into his palm and then splashed her across the face.

As soon as she felt the cold water on her face she jumped up and started breathing heavily. "What happened?" She choked out, looking from Damon to Rick.

"You fainted." Damon answered getting up and walking away. A scared and confused Elena turned to Rick.

"You're ok. You didn't fall, so don't worry, you definitely don't have a concussion."

She only nodded her head, not knowing what to say.

"Relax, and lie down." Rick said to her gesturing to the seat in the car. Damon walked over to Elena with the piece of pizza in his hand and said. "Eat."

She looked up at him confused and scared. A few minutes ago he was being an ass and now he was offering her food.

"Eat, before you faint again." He said angrily.

She didn't want to piss him off again so she just took the piece of pizza and started nibbling. It wasn't very nice; after all, it was a left over piece from yesterday. "Thank you." She said to Damon.

He didn't say anything; he just turned around and walked away.

She ate the pizza quietly with Rick next to her. When she was done, she turned to Rick and asked. "Can I please have some water?"

He just handed her the bottle over. She took a drink and then handed it back.

She turned to Rick and said in a soft and apologetic voice. "I'm sorry for calling him a criminal; I don't know what came over me. I was angry and upset. I didn't-"

"He's not a criminal, you know. He was arrested but not for the reasons you think." He said to her.

"It doesn't matter. I trust him…I…he saved me." She said quietly looking over at Damon. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the man was something special to her.

"Listen, Elena." Rick said bringing her attention back. "I know it's hard, and I'm going to be honest with you. You might never see your family again. But if you try to contact them or see them, you're just putting them in danger. We're trying to bring the originals down. I can't guarantee that we will, and I have no idea how long it's going to take, but I promise that none of us are going to hurt you. You have a better chance of staying alive if you stay with us."

* * *

**_So the second chapter is done. What do you guys think? It took me quite a while to write this. I have some stuff going on right now so it might take me longer to update. There are some new characters in this chapter. What do you think about Jeremy, Grayson and Isobel? Any speculations about the originals? Who do you think they are? Please take the time to review._**

******_I will update faster if I get more reviews, because I know that way that you guys are interested in the story. Thank's to everyone who took the time to review. _**

**_XoXoX RedRose1964 _**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is rated M. **

**In the wrong place, at the wrong time.**

**Chapter three**

* * *

"DAMN IT!" He cursed as he stood up from his seat. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CANT FIND HER?"

"Sir, it's like she's fell off the face of the earth." The young man in front of him answered nervously.

"WELL, FIND HER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, I promise you we will do everything to try and fin-"

"NO! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND FIND HER! YOU WILL FIND HER! "He walked over to the young man getting into his face. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir." The young man answered in a shaky voice.

"Good. Now get out of my sight!" He hissed as he walked back to his desk. The young man gathered his things and headed out the door.

Stefan leaned back into the seat. It's been three day's now. Three fucking days since she's gone missing, and there was no sign showing if she was still alive. Where could she be? Who could have taken her? He made sure not to bring her into the media's eyes so she couldn't be a target. He groaned angrily before slamming his fist on the desk. "CINDY!"

The woman ran through the front door almost tripping on her own feet. "Yes, sir." She stood straight in front of him.

"Get me some coffee and make sure it's decaf." He said looking at her.

Cindy hesitated…she hadn't finished the paper work he requested 10 minutes ago and she knew he get very impatient and angry when all the paper work wasn't complete.

He looked up at her with anger in his eyes. "Why are you standing there? GO!" He yelled.

The woman slightly jumped and then turned around quickly deciding not to piss him off with her questions. She literally ran out the door.

As soon as she was out of the room Stefan grabbed his office phone and dilled a number. He waited impatiently for the other side to pick up.

"Hello?" A came voice from the other side.

"It's about time that you decided to pick up." He said in a more or less annoyed voice.

"Well, I was occupied."

"Really? Doing what?" He demanded.

"You know the usual."

He rolled his eyes. "Meet me at the usual place. 9'oclock. Am I clear?"

A little chuckle was heard from the other side. "You just have to be in control, don't you?"

"I'm not in the mood for you sarcastic comments!"

"You never are."

"You better be there at 9pm sharp, because if you don't, I will find you and I won't make it pleasant for you."

"Okay, grumpy. Calm down. I'll behave."

"Good." He said before adding. "Everything you will need for tonight will be delivered to you."

"Oh goody."

"Goodbye now." He said before ending the call.

* * *

"I use to be a computer science technology teacher." Rick said as his fingers ran over the keyboard of the laptop. Elena was sitting next to him and watching him as he tried to hack into some guy's phone.

"You were a teacher?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yep." Rick smiled. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"No…no…it's just I never thought…it's just this situation that you're stuck in…I just…"She smiled shaking her head. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Rick chuckled at her as he said. "I get what you're trying to say. You don't understand how I could be involved in something like this when my occupation is teaching." Elena nodded her head. "It's really a long story, but I'll put it in one sentence for you. My wife was killed because of the originals."

Elena's doe eyes turned to look at Rick. He looked sad…even miserable. It was completely understandable. He lost a loved one. Of course he would feel like a part of him was missing. Elena couldn't even imagine the kind of pain the man must be going through.

"I…I'm so sorry for you loss." She said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Was the only response she received from the man before he continued working on the laptop.

Her gaze slightly turned to the shirtless man in the corner. He started doing push-ups almost 15 minutes ago and he still didn't consider stopping to take a break. She watched as his upper arm muscles tightened every time he pushed his body up. It looked so easy when he was doing it. She could even hear him chanting breathlessly and quietly. From what she could make out he was up to 147, which was pretty impressive. She watched him as he did three more, completing his number to 150 push-ups before standing up. My god, he was hot. His chest was tight with muscles and he was sweaty but it looked like he was glowing, and for the life of her she couldn't take her eyes away from his perfection.

"Elena?" Rick called out a little louder.

Her head snapped up to look at the man that was sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts. What were you saying?" She blushed. 'Bad Elena.' She told herself before focusing on Rick again. What would her mother think of her checking another man out, or worst, Stefan? She was pretty sure that Stefan would end the entire relationship if she looked at another man. She remembered him requesting the waiter at a restaurant to give them a table at the back so no man could look at her. He was a very jealous.

"Why didn't you want to go to college?"

"I was never the smartest cookie in the jar. College just wasn't on my list of things to accomplish in life." She smiled and shrugged honestly. "I was a satisfactory student. My grads were all C and E."

Rick smiled at the honest girl in front of him. He could tell that Elena is an innocent soul. "Did you have a favorite subject or were you one of those angry teenagers." He smirked.

"No I was never an angry teenager; I just didn't fit in very well. I loved English though." She smiled. "That was the only class I had an A in." She giggled.

"Well, to be honest with you, being a straight A student has it's down side. People hate you and normally call you either the teacher's pet or a nerd." Rick rolled his eyes. "That was the highlight all my days at least." He smirked.

"Trust me; I know what it's like. I wasn't called a nerd or anything, but I was teased a lot in high school. I was known as the loner girl. All my friends, or more like the people in my class, had boyfriends while I was the girl in the corner that was trying to be invisible to the rest of the world, because if I decided to say something I would either start babbling or it would turn out completely wrong. My high school experience was absolutely horrible. Girls made fun of me because I didn't have a boyfriend. My mother was very strict and forbid me to talk to boys. Guys kept on teasing me because I was shy. You know what kids are like."

"I defiantly do." Rick said shaking his head. "You didn't let it affect you, did you?"

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter. I remember this guy in my freshman year, he was in my English class. Every girl wanted to date him." She shook her head at the memory. "He was cute, and I did notice him just like the rest of the girls in my class. Because I was the loner I wouldn't talk to him or make any form of communication knowing my mother would kill me if she found out. One day when I arrived to class there was a note on my desk. It said 'I think you're the hottest girl in our class Elena. Please go out with me.' Signed by Nathan Cohen. That was his name. I turned completely red and at the same time excited but my excitement ended when I noticed everyone laughing including Nathan. It was a joke about the loner girl. Who could possibly want to date her? I remember that I felt like fainting in that moment. Luckily the English teacher, Mrs. Wilson, came in and snatched the note out of my hand yelling at the class for being so mean. She was the only teacher that always had my back." She smiled.

"I know kids can be cruel but are you sure that the guy didn't like you?" Rick asked, not believing that a girl like Elena wasn't very popular in high school.

"Trust me, he didn't. It didn't end with the note. He started dating this blond Hannah and she apparently loved making fun of me. She would latterly tell him to come and tease me. Once he came up and pulled the chair out for me, I was an idiot for believing he was just being nice a made a move to sit down but he pulled the chair more out and my ass ended up flat on the ground. " She shook her head. "He even once poured coke all over me."

"And I'm guessing he made your high school experience horrible?" Rick asked.

"It's pretty obvious, not to mention I was announced as the prom queen as a joke. Everyone laughed." She looked ahead as if staring into space. "The only thing I don't get is why people have to be cruel. I use to ask myself if there was something wrong with me. Was I really that different from everyone else?"

"No, it has nothing to do with being different. They had to find someone to tease; if you weren't there they would have found someone else, trust me."

She shook her head. "My mum was really the main cause of it."

"You're mum?" Rick asked.

"Yep. She didn't exactly let me live like a normal high school girl. I wasn't allowed to wear miniskirts, dresses that were above my knees and well, shirts that showed too much skin. She's very old fashioned. When I was in my senior year I decided that I had had enough and asked my dad to take me shopping for normal stuff. My mum wasn't very pleased but got over it after she realized that I wasn't going to back down. "Elena explained.

"Poor you." Rick tried to joke.

"Poor me." Elena smiled. "Thank god it's over."

"What grade did you have in your P.E class?" Damon's voice came from behind her. She turned around and was met with his blue eyes. He was still shirtless with raven hair sticking out in all different directions, it made him look sexy as hell.

"I um…I had a C." She choked out looking anywhere but at his naked chest and perfect face.

"That means you sucked." He said more to himself then to her.

"I know." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm a girl."

"So?" He said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Sports are for guys."

"Not true. Haven't you ever heard of women's soccer, tennis, swimming-"She cut him off.

"I know, I just…It was never my thing." She said focusing her gaze anywhere but at him.

"Well, it's going to become your thing now." He said grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat of his face.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked finally looking up at him.

"If you want to survive you need to learn some self-defense moves." He said placing the towel down.

"You mean I'm going to have to fight?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered before grabbing a bottle of water.

"I don't know how to fight." She confessed.

"I know that." Damon said rolling his eyes. "Pick." He said gesturing to himself and Rick.

"What?" Elena asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"Pick which one of us do you want as your mentor. Nick's also in the count but I hardly doubt that you'd want to train with him."

Elena looked from Damon to Rick and was just about to say that she wanted Rick to teach her when Rick said. "I'm the technology geek; Damon's the one that will teach you self-defense class." She closed her mouth looking up at Damon with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on then." Damon said gesturing for her to stand up. She hesitantly stood up and approached him. He tilted his head to the side like he was trying to read her. Elena stood awkwardly in front of him. She didn't know what to do with herself when all of a sudden he grabbed her arm and twisted her so that she was pressed against his naked chest. His strong arms wrapped around her tiny body, pinning her arms down. Elena was lost in the touch of his naked chest that she completely forgot what he was doing.

"Fight me." Damon said when he saw that she wasn't even making an effort to get out of his grip.

Elena started squirming around trying to get out of his tight grip. For the life of her she couldn't even move. She squirmed around some more before huffing and saying. "I can't."

Damon didn't let go but said. "Is that what you're going to say the next time someone tries to kidnap you?"

"No." She answered.

"Then fight. Do whatever you have to do to get away from me."

She started trying to squirm around but it was no use. Damon rolled his eyes. "If your arms and legs are trapped, you have other parts of your body that could be useful in this situation. Use them."

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked frustrated. There was nothing she could do. She was trapped.

"Think!" Damon said a little harshly.

"I don't know!" Elena said frustrated. She then felt his arms loosen around her and then she turned around to look at him.

"You're not trying!" Damon yelled.

"What do you want me to try? You grabbed me from behind. I can't exactly punch you in the face when I can't even see you or move my arms."

"You didn't have to punch me. You could have just bit my arm or smashed your head against my jaw. There is no rule book, Elena, when it comes to kidnappers. You never know what he might do to you. You have to be prepared for everything."

"I know…but I can't just bite you." She said looking up at him like he was crazy.

"Fine." He smiled at her before walking away.

She turned to Rick and asked. "I suck and he's probably mad at me."

"No, you just didn't put in enough effort."

"I know. I just didn't want to hurt-"She was cut off by a very annoying British voice.

"Worrier princess, come to daddy." Nick said approaching her with a smile on his face. Damon was right behind him with an amused smirk on his face. This was going to be interesting.

Elena just sent him an annoyed look before turning around again. She was just about to open her mouth when she felt two strong arms around her, but they were different to the ones that held her a few minutes ago.

"So tiny." She heard his annoying voice whisper into her eye.

"Let me go!" She hissed.

"Make me." Nick teased. She squirmed around trying to get out of his grip. Damon watched her closely and so did Rick. "Come on worrier princess, break a nail." He teased.

"Just let me go, you ass!" She shouted angrily.

"Oh I bet you like my ass. Have you been dreaming about me princess?" Nick teased.

"Ewe, that's digesting!" Elena yelled angrily. Damon wanted to start laughing when he saw Elena's angry face. She was…cute, angry but cute.

"I beg to differ." Nick whispered into her ear. That's when Elena deiced that she had had enough; in that moment she sank her tiny teeth into his arm and bit down hard.

"AHHHH! YOU BITCH!" Nick yelled loosening his grip on her. Elena took the opportunity to escape him but he was pissed. Nick made a move to grab her again but instead she ran behind Damon. Damon placed his hand in front of his friend before saying. "Wow, chill, you should have seen it coming."

"She bit me, Damon!" Nick said angrily.

"Yeah, because I told her that she needs to find a way out of any situation."

"This wasn't a situation. I was trying to teach her-"Damon cut him off.

"No, you were provoking her, which is precisely why I asked you to come here, and stop acting like a pussy, she didn't get you that hard." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, well, why don't you explain to Hayley why I have a bite mark on my arm imprinted!"

"Oh yeah, your crazy control freak of a girlfriend, I'll just simply tell her that you have a mistress."

"Dick." Nick spat out and turned to leave.

Damon turned around and found Elena standing behind him. She looked like a little lost puppy. "I should apologize to him." She said looking up at Damon.

"No, if you do, he'll just continue to be dick." He told her. "Besides, he deserves it."

"So how did I do?" She asked.

"Anger drives you, but you need to learn some self-defense moves."

"Will you teach me?" She asked hoping he wouldn't ask Nick to. She really hated the guy.

"Yeah."

* * *

'It's been 3 fucking days, mum!" Jeremy yelled. "No one knows even if she's still alive! We need to go to the police!"

"No, we are living this to Stefan. He knows what he's doing." Isobel said sitting down around the kitchen table.

"Stefan knows bull!" Jeremy yelled. "He's a fucking ass hole that-"

"STOP IT!" Isobel yelled. "This is not his fault!"

"Oh yeah, whose fault is it then?"

"You're sisters. God, that silly girl. Who knows what she's gotten herself into. She was always a wild child! Disrespectful and naughty."

"You're kidding, right?" Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. "Elena was the type of child that every mother would have wished for. She was perfect in every way."

"Well, she wasn't exactly a trouble maker but she's a stupid girl. She always does the opposite of what she's told. Havens sake, I could tolerate her, because I'm her mother, but Stefan will go crazy with her. She doesn't even follow simple instructions that her husband gives her."

"He's not her husband and Elena is not stupid. She doesn't need to follow instructions that that moron gives her. He's a freaking control freak!"

"He's a respectable young man, and if he likes his life to be planned out there is nothing wrong with that. You might want to give it a try." Isobel pointed out giving her son a look. "Elena will always be taken care of."

"That's your biggest fear, isn't it?" Jeremy asked, but he didn't wait for her to answer. "All you care about is that Elena gets security in life. What if she's not happy in the marriage? What if he treats her like dirt? What if she doesn't love him?"

"She is happy with Stefan. He's the type of man for her."

"Who's saying that, Elena or you?" Jeremy threw his hands in the air. "Because it seems to me that this perfect life you have planned for my sister was your dream, not hers."

"I want what's best for her!"

"Well then help me find her! Let's just go to the police and report that she's missing." Jeremy begged.

"You heard Stefan, he said-"

"I don't give it fuck what Stefan said, mum, she's missing! It's been 3 days and he's found nothing! He has no idea what he's doing and the longer we wait the bigger risk is that something might happen to her."

"No, Jeremy. We are leaving this out of the media. The last thing we need is for this to come out."

* * *

"Ugh!" Elena yelled angrily. Damon was holding her hands behind her back and her legs were between his thighs.

"Come on, fight." Damon said holding onto her tightly.

"I'm trying!" Elena squealed out.

"Not hard enough."

"Well, loosen up a little, I can barely breathe."

Damon rolled his eyes. "If I let go, we haven't accomplished anything. Suck it up and fight."

Elena tried. She really did. She tried moving her arms and legs but it was no use. He was to strong. "I…I need a break."

"No, not until you break free on your own."

"Damon…" Elena groaned.

"Come on Elena, it's for your own good."

Elena growled and pushed herself to the limit. She all of a sudden pulled out of his arms and in the process kicked him between the legs. She didn't mean it, it was an accident.

"Ah!" Damon winced in pain bending down onto the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Elena panicked as she kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine." Damon chocked out still bent over. His face was red and Elena knew that he definitely wasn't alright. Elena placed her hand on his shoulder in a soothing motion.

"I'm so sorry, Damon, I…I didn't mean to hurt you."

He didn't say anything at first. He felt like little Damon was about to jump out of his pants and run a mile. The pain was horrible. He had never been hit between the nuts before. When the pain started to fade away, at least enough for him to lift his head, he said. "At least now I know I won't be having kids in the future." He caught Elena's worried face and pretended to smile even though he was still in agonizing pain. "I'm fine. I was kidding."

"No you're not fine, you look like your about to start crying. I'm so sorry. Is there…um…can I do something to umm…is there something I can do to help you?" She choked out embarrassed.

If he wasn't in so much pain he would have made a joke out of it but he settled for. "I…just help me to the chair, please."

"Of course." Elena said placing her hand on his back and helping him up. He slowly got up to his feet still feeling his nuts pounding.

"Okay, we'll take steps slowly." She said leading him to the chair. He really was in a lot of pain and honestly he was starting to think that his manhood would lose its special touch. When he was seated in the chair Elena stood in front of him with a worried facial expression. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she looked down between his legs. She stared for a second.

"See something you like?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

She blushed a tomato red color before saying. "No…I mean I wasn't looking at your…um…"She starred babbling. "I was just thinking that you were in pain so my mind was on your umm…on your _you know_." She said looking away.

Damon smirked at her before saying. "So you were thinking about my penis?"

"NO!" Elena flushed even more red then she was before. "I…I was just think about the amount of pain you must be in."

Damon couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his lips. She was so shy. "I'm kidding, Elena."

She nodded her head still a little flushed looking everywhere but at the gorgeous man in front of her. She set down next to him. "Can I help you in any way? Would you like me to get you some ice or something?"

"No, I'll be fine." He smiled at her. "You did very well." He told her.

"Well, I have a good teacher." She smiled back at him.

"Was that a compliment?" Damon raised his eyebrow at her.

"Of the highest order." She smiled at him. He was nice. Even though they had that fight yesterday Damon was still the man she thought he was. Nice and caring. "Look, umm…I know me being here is making this way harder for you guys, but I want to thank you for saving me." She said honestly.

Damon nodded his head before saying. "I'm sorry."

Elena looked at him confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"For being a dick to you ever since I brought you here." He turned his gaze towards her. "This situation is hard on all of us and sometimes I act rationally without even thinking. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday."

She smiled at him brightly before saying. "I accept you apology, Damon."

"Thank you." He smiled back at her. "So, you like kicking guys in the nuts huh?" He teased.

* * *

*KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK*

"MATHEW FUCKING DONOVAN OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Jeremy yelled when his best friend wouldn't open the door. He waited for a couple of seconds for Matt to open the door but there was no answer.

*KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK* Jeremy banged harder. *KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK* *KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK* *KNOCK* KNOCK* KNOCK* "I'll just keep going at it until you-"He stopped when the front door opened and Matt walked out shirtless.

"What the fuck do you want? Didn't we age on that when you see the sticker on the door not to disturb me?" Matt said angrily.

"This is an emergency." Jeremy said pulling him outside and closing the door.

"Oh really? What could be so fucking important that you have to tell me this instent! Man, I was just about to-" Jeremy cut him off.

"Elena's missing."

Matt's eyes widened. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"I mean she's gone. She hasn't called or texted and it's been 3 days now."

Matt stared at him for a second before his features changed. "And why am I finding out about this just now!"

Jeremy took in a deep breath; he ran a hand through his hair. "Because my parents don't want the media to find out."

"Then how the hell are we going to find her! Have you been to the police?"

"No. There letting Stefan handle it."

Matt's features changed from anger to rage. "And you trust him! Your parents trust him? Listen Jer, If anything happens to Elena I'll tear him to shreds with my own bare hands!" Matt said angrily. Jeremy knew how much Elena meant to Matt. He loved her. It was obvious and Jeremy would be the happiest brother in the world if Elena gave Matt a chance, but he knew why she didn't. Isobel hated Matt from the very beginning because he wasn't rich and it didn't help that Matt was trainer. He loved boxing and occasionally would box for fun. He once came for dinner to the Gilbert house with a black eye from a boxing match and Isobel almost kicked him out the door. Luckily Grayson was there and stopped her.

"I know, and you don't need to, I'll do it myself." Jeremy said.

"We need to find her Jeremy!" Matt said running his hand through his hair worried.

"I know and that's why I'm here." He nodded his head towards the door. "Get rid of her."

Matt nodded his head and walked back into the house. The only girl Matt Donovan ever really wanted a relationship with was Elena Gilbert. He slept with a lot of girls, but never really committed to them. He was in love with Elena ever since Jeremy introduced them. Everybody knew it.

The front door opened and a slutty blond walked out. She turned around and smiled at Matt before saying. "When will I see you again, so we can continue where we left off?"

Matt rolled his eyes annoyed. "I don't know. I'll call you. Bye." He said quickly before gesturing for Jeremy to walk in. The girl opened her mouth to say something but then closed it because he slammed the door in her face.

"Did you do her?" Jeremy asked smirking at Matt.

"No, unfortunately I didn't, but don't worry, I can always find one of those." He said with a grin on his face.

Jeremy sat down on his messy bed and said. "Okay, man, you my last shot. You know everybody and everybody know you. Where do we start looking?"

"I think I might have a few people who might know where she is." Matt said grabbing his phone.

* * *

"CINDY!"

The woman ran into his office. She cursed him with every name under the sun in her head. He was such an ass. "Yes sir." She stood straight in front of him.

"Where are the documents from Jordan Conner?"

"I don't know sir, you said to not touch -" He cut her off.

"Well their missing! I can't find them anywhere!" He yelled at the top of his voice. He looked at her with anger in his eyes before saying. "FNID THEM!"

"But sir you told me to sort out all the-"

"And you still haven't filled out the paper work!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"No, you just gave them to me 15 minutes ago." She said in a small voice.

He smirked at her with danger in his eyes. "Is there anything your good at? Because it sure isn't being a secretary!"

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to piss him off even more. He was already filled with angry all day. Not just all day but ever since he came back from his trip 3 days ago.

"Bring me some coffee!" He yelled at her. She nodded her head heading out of the room. She grabbed a mug and poured some hot coffee into it before heading back into his office. She handed it to him.

"No sir don't, it's-" She stopped when he spat the hot coffee out of his mouth.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Sir I tried to tell you that-" He cut her off.

"GET OUT!" He yelled at her throwing the mug against the wall. The sound of the mug smashing into pieces made Cindy jump. "GET OUT! YOU'RE FIRED!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

The woman stared at him with panic in her eyes. "Please sir, I…I didn't-"

"GET OUT BEFORE I CALL SECURITY TO REMOVE YOU!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she stood there shaking like a leaf. This was her chance to support her little 2 year old daughter and if she lost this job they would end up on the streets. "ARE YOUR DEATH! I SAID GET OUT!"

She wiped the tears of her face before walking out of his office. She grabbed her purse and headed to the elevator with tears streaming down her cheeks. What was she supposed to do now? Where was she supposed to go? She had no idea; all that she knew was that her 2 year old daughter was going to be left out in the cold if she didn't find another job.

* * *

**_Stefan is such an ass, right? Poor Cindy. What did you guys think about this chapter? There was some Delena bonding, she was ogling him. Bad girl. :P And of course the Nick and Elena fighting. I love writing those fights. By the way Nick is Klaus. I just use Nick because it sounds better. Klaus is an old name so I prefer Nick. We found out what it was like for Elena in high school. Not very pleasant though. What do you think about Matt? Guys tell me what you think. Motivate me to write more. I love writing, so take the time and REVIEW. I love reading them as much as you guys like reading an updated story. Thank's to everyone who took the time to read and review, it means a lot to me. _**

**_Here is my blog. I just started it, but on this blog I will leave parts of a chapter before I update here. I like to call them spoilers. It's fun because I will leave a scene from the story for you guys to read and tell me if you're existed for the next chapter. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is rated M. **

**In the wrong place, at the wrong time.**

**Chapter four**

* * *

"When he grabs your neck, you make sure to push with your free hand just under his chin. This will give you the upper hand. He'll eventually have to let go, or at least loosen his grip on your neck so you can escape." Damon explained. "You ready to try it."

"Yes." Elena said nodding her head. Damon walked across the room away from her. He nodded his head at Rick. The next thing Elena knew was that she was grabbed from behind. She felt someone grab her neck. Her hand stretched out trying to find Rick's chin, instead she just pushed her hand flat against his face.

"Not his face. Press your hand under his chin, Elena." Damon said to her coming up closer. Elena's hand slowly moved from Rick's face to his chin. She pushed as hard as she could and felt as Rick loosened his grip on her neck.

"Not bad. You just need to remember that your target is his chin, not his face. You can push against his face but you'll probably get bitten." Damon explained.

"Okay, chin not face." Elena nodded her head.

Damon smirked at her handing her the bottle of water. "Here."

"Thanks." She smiled at him taking the bottle of water and drinking it.

"You need to get some meat on your bones." Rick commented taking a seat on the spear chair.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"You're not strong enough. All this self-defense stuff is for nothing if you don't have the strength to fight your defendant off. You might know the technic but if you're not strong enough it's no use." Damon explained.

"Okay, so what do I need to do to get stronger?" She asked looking from Damon to Rick.

Damon smirked at her as he asked. "Well, for starters you need to eat more. Nibbling does not qualify as eating." Elena was just about to protest but Damon placed his hand up in defense. "Let me finish woman." He said wiggling his finger with a smirk. She smiled at him rolling her eyes. "Is there someone that you really hate?" Damon asked.

Elena looked at him weirdly before asking. "Why? What does that have to do with getting stronger?"

"It's simple actually." Damon smiled at her. He came right up to her and placed his hand on her back. Elena felt a shiver run down her spine. Every time he touched her she felt like she was going to melt. Damon guided her to the punching bag. "This, Elena, is your new biggest enemy."

She giggled before saying. "Let me guess. Every time I punch the punching bag I have to visualize someone I really hate and that gives me the energy and rage to push myself to the limit."

"Smart girl." Damon smirked at her.

"Thank you." Elena smiled proudly.

"Don't thank me yet, infect, I think you're going to hate me soon."

"Oh, no, please no!" Elena begged already knowing what he was going to say next.

"Just for half an hour."

"DAMON!" She whined. "We've been training all morning. I need a break." She begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please." She fluttered her eyelashes. She always did that when she needed something from her dad, it always worked. She always got what she wanted with a few blinks of her long eyelashes. She was hoping it would work on Damon as well.

Damon rolled his eyes, not able to say no to her. She was too adorable. He couldn't make her do something she really didn't want to do. "Okay, I'll give you a break, but we are not done." He pointed his finger in her direction.

Elena giggled with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you!" She cheered like a five year old. Damon rolled his blue eyes at her happiness. She was so innocent. She didn't deserve to be in this situation. He turned around ready to leave when she called his name. "Damon?"

"Yes." He glanced back at her.

She blushed slightly, biting her bottom lip before saying. "Um…can I borrow another one of your sweatshirts, this one really stinks." She scrunched her nose up in disgust but it looked adorable on her.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

* * *

Grayson walked through the corridor of the company his future son in law owned. 'Green' is a nuclear engineering company. One of the most successful companies in New York and Stefan Von Schwarzschild was the owner. As he passed each room, he could hear people talking on phones, rushing from one office to the other. It was crazy. He got into the elevator and pressed the button 15. The doors closed and the numbers started to light up.

He needed to talk to Stefan. Today was the 5 day since his baby girl had gone missing. Grayson was going out of his mind. He couldn't sleep, eat or even shower. They needed to do something. Five days have passed and there was no sign of her. Grayson was pissed enough as it is. Isobel was driving him crazy every time she said that everything was going to be alright. How could she be so calm and sure? Stefan had hired some people to search for her but there was nothing, no news.

The elevator dinged and the number 15 lighted up signaling to Grayson that he has arrived to the last floor of the building. He stepped out of the elevator and headed straight to the front desk. A blond with straight hair greeted him with a smile. "Hi, how may I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see Stefan Von Schwarzschild." Grayson said.

"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Von Schwarzschild isn't seeing anyone today."

"Well, I guess he's going to have to make an exception." Grayson said annoyed. "Call him and tell him that Grayson Gilbert is waiting outside his office."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. Mr. Von Schwarzschild said not to be disturbed."

"Look lady, I don't have time for this!" Grayson yelled. "I need to see him now!"

"I'm sorry sir, but-" She stopped talking when Grayson headed straight to Stefan's office. "Sir, you can't go in-" She stopped when the door opened.

Grayson walked through the door without even knocking with the blond on his tail. Stefan's head snapped up from his desk when he saw Grayson.

The blond started to defend herself. "Sir, I tried to stop him but-"

"It's fine, Lisa." Stefan stood up. "Can you please give us a moment?" He asked, signaling her to get out.

"Of course." She smiled politely before heading out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Gray what's going on? Is everything okay?" Stefan asked in a calm and concerned tone.

"No, nothing is okay! I don't know where my daughter is!" Grayson hissed angrily.

"I'm doing everything I can-"

"Yeah, I can see that you're doing everything you can to find her! You're filling out paper work!" Grayson growled.

"I know your upset-"Stefan started but Grayson cut him off.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M UPSET. MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING FOR 5 FUCKING DAYS! YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO FIND HER! WELL DO IT!" Grayson yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Stefan hissed before walking over to the door to check if it was closed properly. When he saw that it was he turned around and said. "I have hired a team of 20 men to find her. I have 3 FBI agents on the lookout. Everything in my power that I could have done I've done."

Grayson took a deep breath before running his hand over his face. "We need to tell the police."

"No, that's the worst thing we-" Grayson cut him off.

"My daughter is missing! I will do everything I can to find her!"

Stefan walked right up to him as he said. "I f you involve the cops, you're just going to make it worse for Elena. Whoever has her wont hesitate to kill her if she's reported missing on national television."

Grayson took a deep breath before sitting down on a chair in front of Stefan's desk. He placed his head in his hands wanting to sob like a little child. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed his baby girl home where she was safe. He swallowed thickly before pulling his hands away from his face. "Is there any news?"

"Elena's car was found at 33 West 37th Street, New York. Her handbag was across the street. It was found in the alleyway near the fat cat wines." Stefan said sitting down next to him.

Grayson closed his eyes for a second trying to keep his tears in. "What…what…what if she's…" He couldn't say it.

"She's not. She can't be!" Stefan said in a hard tone. He refused to believe it. She couldn't be dead.

Grayson turned his gaze to Stefan. He spoke in a defeated and scared voice. "Find her. Please find her."

"I give you my word, Gray, I will find her." Stefan said in a serious voice.

* * *

"Just follow my lead, Jer. Don't play the tuff guy if you don't want your ass kicked. You don't want to mess with these guys." Matt warned.

"Fine." Jeremy rolled his eyes. Matt pushed ruffle through the mettle garage door making it bag lewdly. He walked in with a serious facial expression. "Yow, Fredrick!"

A man in his late 20 made his way through the dirty garage with a bottle of bear in his hand. His left had had a huge tattoo on it. He had a murderess look on his face. "Who's asking?"

"Me." Matt said stepping up right in front of him. Jeremy watched as the two men stared at each other with murderess looks. He was already prepared to start running when the guy named Fredrick smirked. "Donovan, you mother fucker! I haven't seen you in ages."

"I could say the same for you, mother fucker." Matt said with a serious facial expression.

"Now, now, let's not get pissy. I was kidding." Fredrick placed his hands up in defense. "What bring you here?"

Matt pulled out of his pocket a picture of Elena and held it up for Fredrick to see. "This." Fredrick looked at the photo but didn't say anything. "Have you seen here before?" Matt asked.

"No, man. I've never seen here before." Fredrick answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. If I saw a bitch like that around here, I wouldn't forget it." He smirked at Matt. "I sure would love to fuck her though."

Jeremy's face hardened and his hands formed into fist. He was ready to throw in a punch when Matt said. "She doesn't do scum like you."

"Ooooh." Fredrick placed his hands up in defense. "You're girl?"

"Yeah." Matt answered.

"Sorry man." Fredrick said before taking a swing of his beer.

Matt placed the photo back into his pocket before asking. "Who runs the show down here now?"

"Marcel." Fredrick said before glancing over at Jeremy. "Who are you?"

"I'm-"Jeremy started to say but was cut off by Matt.

"He's with me."

Fredrick nodded his head before saying. "You might want to stay off Marcel's radar; he's rolling with the wolves now."

"Just tell me where I can find him."

* * *

Damon, Rick, Nick and Elena were all seated down on the floor of the warehouse in a circle eating the pizza Rick had bought. Elena placed the last piece of pizza into her mouth before moaning out. "This pizza is amazing." She loved pizza but since she moved in with Stefan she stopped eating it. He doesn't like fast food and always criticizes her for eating it.

"Do you make the same noises when you're having sex?" Nick asked smirking.

Elena swallowed the pizza before saying. "Seriously, can you not keep your mouth shut?"

"What?" Nick rolled his eyes. "I was just asking." He took a bite before saying. "I can't believe you like pizza."

"Why is that such a shock?" Elena asked taking another piece of pizza.

"Well, considering you have gourmet chefs who cook for you, I didn't really think you'd be so flattered to have pizza."

"Well, that just say how little you know about me." Elena smirked at him. Damon watched the two of them with an amused smirk.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other better then?" Nick offered smirking at her.

"You're disgusting." Elena sent him a dirty look.

Nick placed his hands up in defense before saying. "Wow, calm down lovely. I was thinking more along the lines of a civilized conversation." He smirked before adding. "Is your mind always on sex, Elena?"

"NO! Don't make it look like I was the one-"She stopped talking when all 3 men started laughing. She looked from Rick to Damon and nether one of them stopped. "What's so funny?" She hissed at them.

Damon almost chocked on his own laughter before saying. "Nothing." Elena rolled her eyes at Damon before turning to Rick. She raised her eyebrow at him.

Rick composed himself from laughing before asking. "Why are you so sensitive?"

"I'm not." Elena said in an annoyed voice. "He's always picking on me!" She pointed to Nick.

Nick busted out laughing. "What are you in kindergarten?"

"Stop it, man." Damon said to Nick.

Nick raised his eyebrow at Damon. "Why are you so protective over her? Huh?"

"Just leave her alone." Damon said to him before getting up from the floor.

Elena popped the last piece of pizza into her mouth before making a move to grab the coke. Nick grabbed it before her and smirked. "I'll let you have the coke if you answer one question without getting offended."

Elena just shook her head before standing up. "I'd rather die of thirst then answer to you." She turned around and said to Damon. "Damon, can I have some water, please?"

"Sure." Damon handed her the bottle of water. Nick smirked at both of them raising his eyebrow. "I see what's going on here." He took a big gulp of the coke before making an 'ahhh' sound. "That's so tasty." He placed the coke down before turning to Elena again. "So, Elena, you mentioned that you have a fiancée? Right?"

"Yes, and Damon mentioned that you have a control freak of a girlfriend. So what's new?" Elena bit out. She wasn't in the mood to play his annoying and stupid games and she definitely wasn't in the mood to think about Stefan and her family. The last 5 nights she cried herself to sleep thinking about all of them. She missed all of them so much.

"Ah, you wounded me, Elena." He faked hurt. In that moment a loud crash echoed through the warehouse. Elena turned panicked to Damon who stared back at her with a worried facial expression. Rick grabbed a pipe nearby and Nick jumped from the floor grabbing his gun out of his pants.

"This place is such a dump." A women's British voice was heard echoing.

Nick groaned before placing his gun back into his pants. "Rebekah, my dear sister. What a pleasant surprise." He rolled his eyes.

A girl with long blond hair in a white dress above her knees walked around the corner carrying a sports bag. "Nicklaus, it's good to see you dear brother." She sent him an annoyed look.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance." He said sarcastically.

"Why the bloody hell do you have trashcans at the main entrance." Rebekah asked her brother while she walking over to Damon.

"Gee, Rebekah, haven't you heard. I've found a new job. I'm picking up litter for a living." He said sarcastically.

"You're hilarious." She rolled her eyes before handing Damon the bag. "Here, I picked up most of the stuff that wasn't to slutty from her wardrobe."

"Thinks, Rebekah." Damon said before turning to Elena. "Here, there is some stuff in here that might actually fit you."

She looked up at him confused. "I figured you'd get tiered of my sweatshirts so I told Rebekah to pack you some things." Damon said awkwardly.

She smiled up at him as she said. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

Damon rolled his eyes playfully with a lopsided smile before saying. "I kind of did. I had no sweatshirts left. You were stealing all of them."

Elena giggled before saying. "Sorry."

Rebekah looked from Damon to the new girl. She coughed awkwardly before saying to Elena. "Hi, I'm Rebekah. And you are?" She stuck her hand out for Elena.

"Elena." Elena smiled politely before extending her hand.

"So are you Damon's new girlfriend?" Rebekah asked.

"No!" Damon and Elena said at the same time. Nick whistled with a smirk. Rick looked at Elena's blushing face but didn't comment. Rebekah looked from Damon to Elena as she said. "Awkward."

"Elena's stuck with us for a while." Damon explained.

"Okay, so um…Kol called." She said earning everybody's attention immediately.

"What did he say?" Nick pressed.

"Just that he searched the first ten floors of the empire state building and found nothing."

Everybody's face fell immediately. "He didn't say anything else?" Damon asked.

"Nope." Rebekah shook her head. Everybody fell in an awkward silence. It was so quiet that the sound of heels could be heard coming closer. Elena looked immediately up at Damon with a scared facial expression. She was just about ask him if he could hear the footsteps when a women's voice was heard.

"Nick!" A girl in a shorty slutty black leather skirt and high heel brown boots walked around the same corner Rebekah came from. Her hair was brown and slightly curly on the ends. She had wide hazel eyes. A devilish smirk was plastid on her face.

"Baby." Nick walked right up to her, grabbing her and kissing her hard on the lips. Elena turned her head away. She thought it was disgusting. The girl pulled away from him smiling before turning around. "Hi, boys."

"Hayley." Rick smiled but Elena could see that it was a fake smile.

"Hi, little wolf." Damon smirked at her.

"Suck it Salvatore!" She hissed at him.

"It's nice to see you too, Hayley." Damon winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him before turning to Nick and asking. "You got anything strong?"

"Baby, I'm living in a trashcan." He waved his hand around the room.

She rolled her eyes before saying. "Fine. Do you have a beer?"

"That I do." Nick smirked walking over to get her one. She spun around on her heel saying. "Hey, Bex."

Rebekah just sent her a small smile. "Hi, Hayley."

Elena watched as the girl named Hayley gazed at her. She tilted her head to the side as she asked. "And you are who?"

"Elena." Elena answered.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard about you. You're the annoying brat." She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked looking at her confused.

Hayley smirked before saying in a threatening tone. "Stay away from my boyfriend."

"Don't worry; I won't touch your boyfriend." Elena shook her head not believing this girl.

"You better!" She warned looking Elena in the eyes.

"You're into my brother?" Rebekah asked looking at Elena.

"No! I haven't even had a proper conversation with the ass!" She almost screamed out, but then composed herself before saying to Rebekah. "Sorry."

"She's been dreaming about me." Nick smirked at Elena as he approached Hayley with a bottle of beer in his hand. She grabbed the bottle of beer and took a swing before pointing the bottle in Elena's direction. "Stay away whore."

"Don't be a bitch, Hayley." Damon said to her before Elena had a chance to open her mouth.

"I'm just warning her." She smirked at Elena before looking back at Damon. "Is that your shirt she's wearing?"

"Yeah, it's my shirt. You got a problem with that?" Damon asked staring daggers at her. He hated her. She acted like a bitch to everyone and it pissed him off like hell.

"No, but you can find better than that, Damon." She smirked pointing to Elena. "Does she at least make your dick rise?"

"Are you crazy?!" Elena hissed blushing like a school girl.

"Look she's blushing." Hayley mocked. "And to answer your previous question, no I'm not crazy. I'm spontaneous." She turned her gaze back to Damon before smirking. "Come on Salvatore, answer my question."

Damon smirked before saying. "Elena's hot. What can I say; any man would go crazy over her." Elena eyes widened at his response but then he continued. "You see, Hayley, My biggest concern is that Nick might be picturing someone else while fucking you. I still don't get-" Nick cut Damon off.

"Shut the fuck up Damon!" He hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Did I hit a nerve?" Damon hissed back at him. "I'm sorry buddy if I'm hurting your feelings but I was just dying to get that off my chest!" He turned back to Hayley and said. "Don't think so highly of yourself wolf girl, not everybody's gonna bend over backwards to save your ass." Damon stared daggers at Bitch.

"Okay guys calm down." Rick said in a calm tone. "This is not the time or the place for –"Hayley cut Rick off.

"No, I think this is the perfect place that we settle this once and for all. What do you, Salvatore, have against my brother?"

"What I have against Marcel is between me and him, but you are so full of yourself. You think the whole world revolves around you! Guess what? It doesn't!"

"Coming from the guy how dragged all of his friends down with him!" Hayley bit out angrily.

"I didn't ask for anybody's help!" Damon yelled. "Everybody in this room is here for their own reasons!"

"Yeah, like Nick!" She yelled staring daggers at Damon. "You got him into this shit in the first place."

"Hayley!" Nick yelled at her.

"What? If you're not gonna tell him what you really think, than let me!" She turned back to Damon as she said. "Fin got shot because of you! Kol is running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to find information to clear you name, and after all the things Nick did for you back in Tennessee you should keep your mouth shut!" She hissed.

"Don't you fucking dare try to turn this around on me!" Damon stepped closer to her wanting to rip her little head off. "You fucked Atticus and that's the reason Nick is stuck here in the first place!" Damon growled at her. "Your nothing but a little whore who couldn't keep her skirt down and it almost cost him his life!" Damon pointed angrily to Nick.

"DAMON!" Nick yelled stepping in front of Hayley.

"WHAT?" Damon growled at him. "I had your back in every situation! If you have something to say to me then say it!"

Nick just stared at him when Hayley said from behind him. "He has a lot to say but he's-"

"SHUT UP, HAYLEY!" Nick yelled turning around to face her.

"What the hell, Nick! I'm just-" She started to say but he cut her off.

"Don't!" He placed his hand in front of her before saying. "I don't want to hear it!" He grabbed the beer form her hand before turning around and walking away.

Everyone was quiet. Elena was confused and pretty much scared. She had never seen Damon lash out like that. Nick was pissed and from what she could tell hurt. She didn't think a guy like him could actually experience human feelings. Rick stood awkwardly and so did Rebekah, neither one of them making a sound. Hayley didn't say a word; she just turned around and walked over in the direction Nick disappeared in. Damon turned around anger was still flowing through his veins as he walked past Elena straight to the car.

* * *

Jeremy pulled up in front of a mansion. It looked like it was from the 18hundreds. The roofs were pointed and made it look like a castle. It was painted white with dark blue carvings around the windows, door and porch veranda. Lavender roses and lilies were planted in big pots on the porch steps heading straight to the front door. The grass was mowed recently and was defiantly the greenest grass Jeremy had ever seen. A patio was on the right side of the house with a huge swing.

Jeremy swung the door open and stepped out as he said to Matt. "I thought we were going to see some gangster not prince charming who happens to live in a castle."

"It's a mansion." Matt pointed out as he closed the door.

"I know." Jeremy rolled his eyes. He followed after Matt to the front porch of the house and watched as he rang the doorbell.

A young woman in her early 20 opened the door with a small smile on her face. Her hair was long with loose chocolate curls. Her eyes were between a hazel and brown color. "Hi, can I help you?" She greeted politely.

"Hi, I'm Matt Donovan…" Matt smiled at her politely and then pointed to Jeremy. "And this is my friend Luke. We're looking for Marcel Deveraux."

The girl rolled her eyes as she said. "Typical, no one ever comes here looking for me." She smirked at Matt before throwing her head back behind the door and yelling. "MARCEL, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Well, if I knew that such a pretty face was living her I would have come sooner." Matt commented as he winked at her.

The girl bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly. "I'm Sophie Deveraux. Marcel's cousin from New Orleans."

Matt was just about to open his mouth when the door swung open and the guy he knew all too well walked out with a murderess look. He stepped right in front of the girl and tilted his head as he examined Matt from head to toe. "Matt Donovan, what a pleasant surprise."

"Marcel." Matt tried to sound as reasonable as possible, but every nerve in his body was screaming at him to throw in a punch.

"Sophie, go inside." He said to the girl in a warning tone. The girl immediately did as she was told. He glanced in Jeremy's direction before turning back to Matt. Marcel smirked watching him like a hawk. "You here for a rematch?"

"No." Matt answered.

He threw his hands in the air saying. "Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

Matt swallowed his pride and bit his own tang to stop himself from saying something that might screw his only chance at finding Elena. "I need your help."

The guy threw his head back and started laughing. Jeremy glanced at Matt and then back at the guy who was laughing his head off. He watched as every emotion passed Matt's face. There were glimpse of anger and rage before he settled for an expressionless facial expression.

After what felt like hours to Matt, Marcel stopped laughing and his facial expression changed to serious. "You want my help?" He raised his eyebrow.

Matt swallowed thickly before saying. "Yes."

He chuckled softly before saying. "Well would you look at that. Matt Donovan is asking me for help."

Matt bit his tang so hard that he tasted blood in his mouth, but it kept him from saying out laud what he really wanted to say to this jerk. Marcel walked right up into Matt's face before asking. "Why should I help you?"

Matt smirked before saying. "Well, I'd say in the name of old friendship, but I know that ship has sailed a long time ago. So I'll go for something called the moon stone."

Marcel raised his eyebrow and smirked. "And what makes you think I'll be interested in a shiny piece of rock."

"Well, the obvious reason is that it's been in your family for generations but now the Fell's own it." Matt smirked.

Marcel took a second to think about it before saying. "What do you want?"

Matt pulled out the photo of Elena and handed it to him. "I want you to find her and bring her to me. In return I'll talk to Logan and I'm sure we can work out a deal about the shiny rock."

Marcel analyzed the photo with a smirk before handing it back to Matt. He made a serious face before saying. "Yeeeaah….no…I don't think so." He smirked at him with amusement in his eyes before adding. "You can keep the rock."

Matt's face became pail before he said. "Marcel, if you know something you need-"

"I don't, Donavan." He smirked before adding. "But even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He grinned like a cheshire cat before turning serious again. "Now, if that's all you came here for I advise you to get off my porch before the wolves get here."

* * *

It's been almost 3 hours since the outburst incident. Nick and his girlfriend, Hayley disappeared to god knows where. Rebekah spoke briefly to Damon before leaving and Rick was working on his computer. Elena sat in the corner of the room watching Damon as he took apart the engine from the old red car that was parked at the end of the warehouse. She could see that he was still pissed and wasn't quite sure if it would be a good idea to approach him or not. She knew that she was going to drive herself crazy sitting there all alone. Every time she was alone all she could think about was her family and Stefan. Oh dear god, Stefan! She hated the fact that every time she spoke or touched Damon caused her to blush or feel butterflies in her tummy. It was wrong. She loved Stefan. She was going to marry Stefan before all of this happened. He was the one for her…at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"ELENA!" She heard Damon yell her name out.

She jumped from her seat. "Yes, yes?"

"Could you give me a hand?" He asked pointing to the huge engine on the table.

"Sure." She said approaching him. When she got to the table he continued. "Ok, just hold the hood up so it doesn't fall on my head." She did as she was told and held the hood up. She watched as he struggled to pick it up.

"Do you need some help?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said finally managing to pick it up on his own. He carried it very careful to the car and placed it in its original spot where it belongs.

Elena still held the hood up as she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered as he grabbed some wires and started connecting them. She stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say or do. She kept her mouth shut as she watched him connect the wires. When he was finally done he decided to look up at her.

"How are you doing?" He asked scanning her facial expression. He could see that she was tense and he knew why. It was because he freaked her out earlier.

"I…I'm okay." She faked a smile.

Damon wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his hand before saying. "Look, Hayley's a bitch so just ignore her." He paused for a second before saying. "I know what happened earlier must have freaked you out." He looked so ashamed. "I…I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." Elena blurted out. Ok, it wasn't a completely lie. She was a little freaked out when he stepped in front of the girl. She thought he was going to slap her…but then again she would have deserved it. Elena didn't know the truth behind why they were fighting but she was certain Damon wasn't to blame...well maybe a little.

His blue eyes stared into Elena's. Just looking at this beautiful girl made him feel again. He knew she wasn't telling the truth about not being scared, but it was confuting knowing that she didn't decide to ignore him like most people would. He lost control for a split second and he hated it. He wasn't the type of man to raise his hand on a woman…but Hayley was a big pain in the ass. No one could push Damon's buttons more than that little wolf. "Thank you." Damon said sincerely.

"For what?" Elena asked not quiet following.

"For…for just not judging and thinking I'm a freak or something." He looked down ashamed.

"I would never think that." Elena said moving her hand subconsciously away from the hood of the car. She was just about to place her hand on Damon's when the hood slammed down with a huge bang. Elena jumped at the sound and Damon chuckled.

"Imagine if my head was under there." He smirked at her before sitting down on the hood.

She ran her hands through her hair nervously as she said. "I…I didn't mean to. I just moved without thinking and it fell. Sorry." She made that adorable face that Damon loved seeing.

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I wouldn't be so forgiving about you constantly trying to kill me." He teased.

"Hey! It was an accident and it was once!" She poked him in the ribs with her hand.

"Hey!" Damon pouted like a five year old. "Now you're physically trying to abuse me without even hiding it." He faked hurt.

Elena shook her head not able to keep the smile hidden any longer. She smiled up at him as she said. "Thank you."

Damon raised his eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"For making me laugh…just for not being an ass." She smirked back at him and giggled when he rolled his eyes.

"It's my pleasure, Elena." He smiled at her.

Rick watched them from the corner of his eye before turning back to his computer. A few days ago he would have sworn on his life that Damon was done with woman but now looking at him smile with the young girl he saved changed his thoughts complete. He deserves to be happy after all the pain he's been through. He knew that Damon would never admit it but he was falling for her slowly. He just hoped that Elena wouldn't break his heart; after all, she does have a fiancée. Rick new she was telling the truth…the ring on her finger was enough evidence. Watching her giggle and smile at everything that Damon said made Rick think that there were some sparks between them, he just hoped that she wouldn't stir the pot and leave him for her fiancée when this is all over. It was bound to happen especial in the situation that they both were in.

* * *

**_So there it is. Chapter 4 is officially done. What do you guys think? Sparks are flying between Damon and Elena. We have some new characters in this chapter, so who do you like and who do you dislike? What do you think Matt and Jeremy might do next? Poor Grayson, he's so worried about his daughter…_****_L_****_ Any ideas who the wolves might be? _**

**_I'm sorry for not updating faster but I have some stuff going on right now, but I'll try to steal some time to write and update faster._**

**_In case some of you didn't see i placed a link of my blog on my wall. It contains some spoilers to my upcoming chapters so check it out. _**

**_XoXo RedRose1864_**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is rated M. **

**In the wrong place, at the wrong time.**

**Chapter five**

* * *

The thing about dream land is that it brings happiness on the inside but as soon as you feel a distant voice, sound or touch it's broken. Sometimes it's just easier to dream then to live in the world of reality. Especially if you are on the run. When the sun goes down Damon finally feels like he can take a deep breath and relax. Why? Because he can dream of what he had once. The pain returns in the morning when he realizes that everything he had is now buried deep in history.

As I said before as soon as you feel a calling from the distance reality sets in. Damon felt someone shaking him lightly and his eyes fluttered open. It was her. Her small but bright face. She had no makeup on but she looked so naturally beautiful. "El-ena?" Damon chocked out his throat still rusty from sleeping.

"Hey, Rick got the old stove to work so I made some tea." She held up a coke cup in front of his face and smiled. "I used the plastic cups from coke."

Damon pushed up into a seating position and took the warm cup of tea. "Thanks."

She just smiled before standing up and walking over to the wooden table to get her own cup. She returned taking a seat next to him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Damon smiled before taking a sip. It wasn't hot, it was warm just the way he liked it. "What herb is this?"

"Daisy." She smiled taking a sip. When Damon just stared at her she giggled before saying. "Please don't tell me you've never had daisy tea."

"No, I've never had daisy tea." Damon shook his head. "Wait a second. Are we talking about the little white flowers that grow on grass?"

"Yep." Elena smirked. "Do you know that some people even make salad from daisies?"

Damon took another sip before saying. "No, I've never heard that before but the tea tastes nice. I would have never guessed that you used daisies."

"I know. Me and my little brother Jeremy use to visit our grandmother in North Carolina every summer. She would make daisy tea while Jeremy and I would spend the entire day picking daisies from the huge field that was her front lawn."

"You close to your brother?"

"He's the most important person in my life." She smiled at Damon as she spoke about Jeremy. "When we were young he used to pull pranks on me all the time. I remember I was 11 and he convinced me that in grandma's shed was a brand new bike for me. I ran like a chicken with its head cut off only to find out that inside was a bee hive. I almost died because I had seven bight marks. They rushed me to the hospital. I still remember hearing him crying outside my room and saying that it was his fault. When my condition improved I was allowed to have visitors." She chucked at that point and then continued. "I was showered with gifts. My mother over did it. She always panicked, but Jeremy felt so guilty that he bought me his piggy bank with nearly two hundred dollars in it. Of course I teased him and told him I was going to spend it all but I could tell in his eyes that he didn't care about the money. He gave it to me as a piece offering for what happened with the bees. After that we were inseparable."

"Did you give him back the money?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." Elena rolled her eyes with a smile. "I couldn't take it. Jeremy is a scavenger. He doesn't leave anything behind. He's like my dad."

"You close with your parents?"

"Well, that depends. I am with my dad. I love him a lot, but my mum…she's a little overprotective. I love her but sometimes we just don't get along." She shrugged.

"Does that have something to do with you being a loner in high school?" Damon teased.

"You were listening in!" Elena slapped his hand playfully.

"Ouch!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "It didn't hurt."

"Hey, you've been training. You may not feel that you're getting stronger, but I certainly can. That was not just a girly slap."

"Well, don't listen into private conversation." She said with her eyebrows raised adorably. "Besides, how did you manage to hear all that? You were counting pushups."

"I have a spear set of ears." Damon smirked.

Elena shook her head as took another sip. "Yeah, you're right."

"About what?" Damon asked confused.

"My mum, silly. Keep up." She nudged him playfully. "She was kind of over protective when I was in high school."

"Every parent worries about their child." Damon told her.

"I know that but you don't know my mother. I looked like a girl that goes to Sunday school while the girls in my class looked like Malibu Barbie. In an environment like that you don't fit in."

"I was the hottest guy in high school. I got in every girls panties and-"Elena slapped him playfully again. "Hey!" Damon protested but then started ruffling her hair.

"You're so full of yourself!" She giggled trying to squirm away.

"I'm just honest." Damon said shrugging when he decided to let her go.

"And modest." Elena added sarcastically as she smoothed her hair out.

"Of course, Elena." Damon teased.

"So, do you have siblings?"

"...no." He answered stiffening.

"Oh." Elena said awkwardly. "Are you close to your parents?"

"I use to be but then mum died when I was 9 and dad died when I turned 20."

"I'm sorry." Elena said placing her hand on his in a soothing gesture.

"Thanks." Damon said looking straight ahead. He couldn't face her. He didn't like talking about the past. It was too painful, and useless. He couldn't bring them back so there was no point mentioning them. They fell in an awkward silence before Nick's voice was heard. "Sorry for interrupting you love birds but can I have some lily tea?"

"It's daisy tea and there is some in the pot on the stove." Elena said slightly blushing. Damon just sent him an annoyed look. Nick smirked back at him.

"Thanks princess." Nick teased Elena as he walked over to the stove.

"Why does he hate me?" Elena asked Damon.

"Nick hates himself." He answered before chuckling. "He's not a very trusting guy. Just ignore him, or better yet just keep pushing until he stops."

"I don't like being mean." Elena said looking at him. "Plus his girlfriend already thinks I have feelings for him. And he thinks I have feeling for you. Silly." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hayley is crazy. She's scared of her own shadow. If she starts bitching again just tell me and I'll deal with her." He said to her seriously. "Oh and Elena, it's normal to have feelings for me, I'm irresistible." Damon grinned at her playfully.

She punched him and blushed at the same time. "God, you're full of yourself."

"Stop abusing me." Damon pouted.

"Oh pouty, you'll be fine." Elena smiled at him as she patted his head.

"Thank you for looking after me and for teaching me how to defend myself." Elena said to him honestly. "When this is all over I promise you, Damon, I will do everything I can to repay you." She said as she gazed into his blue orbs.

"You don't need to repay me. I did what anyone with human feelings would do."

* * *

Stefan marched over to the hot tub in his penthouse. On the edge of the tub was placed a towel and candles were lit. Lavender oil was poured in a dish so that he could relax. He undressed himself before stepping into the warm water. When he was comfortable and relaxed he went back to thinking about Elena. Where could she be? Who could have taken her? Why would they take her? Why didn't he have any information on her? It's been two weeks now. Jeremy and Grayson are getting more and more difficult to handle with everyday passing. Stefan knew that Jeremy was on his own Elena hunt but didn't comment. As long as it was kept out of the papers and news bulletins he didn't mind.

It was so peaceful in the bathroom that Stefan could make out every single sound. He heard the front door open and he heard heels. He didn't get up knowing that it was probably room service. There was a pause before the door opened. "Mmm…I love a soapy man."

Stefan's green eyes opened and he took in the appearance of the girl that was standing in front of him. She was wearing a pair of red lingerie and black stockings that were joined with clips to her underwear. The black high heels creamed "fuck me". Her hair was lightly curled and her makeup was dark. Her lips were blood red. She stood in front of him proudly in basically nothing.

"April…" Stefan said as he analyzed her from head to toe. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm engaged." He said to her but didn't take his eyes of her body.

"I know, but that's not going to stop you." She smirked walking up to him and taking a seat on the edge of the tub. She placed her hand on his wet chest and started making circles.

"Don't you have a high school boy to fuck around with?"

"I don't like high school boys. I prefer a real man." She said leaning in and capturing his lips into a passionate kiss. She pulled back and smiled. "Would you like to unwrapped your present or should I do it?"

Stefan scanned her one more time from head to toe and smirked. "Go and get ready, I'll be there in a minute." She leaned in and kissed him one more time before heading into the bedroom.

Stefan got out of the tub and dried his body quickly before headed into the bedroom where April was spread out on the bed waiting for him.

* * *

"And you still have no leads?" Caroline Forbes asked as she paced Mathew Donavan's apartment.

Jeremy held his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore. Two fucking weeks have passed and there were no leads. No even a simple sign that she was alive. Stefan kept saying that he had some leads but at the end of the day there was no sign of Elena. Dead or alive. Isobel was going out of her mind. The poor woman even ended up at the hospital for fainting when Stefan and Grayson got into a heated discussion on what the best way to preside was. After witnessing his wife faint, Grayson got even more scared that he was going to lose someone else. He agreed to let his son in law deal with finding his daughter even though he was starting to think that Stefan had something to hide.

"Nothing." Matt said.

"How? That's not possible! They couldn't have taken her far!"

"WHO?" Jeremy yelled. "WHO CAROLINE!"

"The people who took her!" She yelled back at him.

"How do we even know she was taken?!"

"What do you mean?" Matt asked confused. Caroline stared at Jeremy as well.

"I mean maybe she took off because of something that happened between her and Stefan." When everybody looked at him weirdly he said. "I don't trust the guy! And I know Elena. She doesn't like conflict and that man is a control freak!"

"You're projecting Jeremy." Matt said to him. "I hate the guy as much as you do, but he's looking for her and if there was a conflict he wouldn't be putting in any effort to find her."

"That's my point. It's been two weeks and he still has no leads on her." He stood up and started paising. "If she was kidnapped we would have received a phone call from the kidnapper demanding money or whatever by now. If she was dead her body would have been found by now." He took a seat again leaned back closing his eyes. "He doesn't want to find her."

"No, you're wrong. You know how I know this?" Matt asked Jeremy.

"How?"

"We have checked out how many leads so far?"

"…I don't know…ten, twenty. I lost count."

"Exactly, and every single one of them say the same thing. They haven't seen Elena.

Caroline slumped down next to Jeremy and asked. "How many leads do you have left?"

Matt took a deep breath before saying. "I'm playing with fire here. I have one more guy to ask if I can find him that is."

"Who?" Caroline asked.

"Nick Mikaelson."

* * *

"Ah!" Elena kicked the punching bag as hard as she could.

"Tighten up your macules." Damon lectured.

"I AM!" She yelled annoyed.

"No need to scream." He placed his hands up in defense." I was just saying."

"You've been saying that for the past hour and I keep tightening up my muscles but it's no use." She said frustrated.

"Fusty, sexy little worrier princess." Nick teased approaching them. "Nice shirt." He smirked at Elena.

She looked down at the short pink shirt she was wearing. It was in the bag Damon told Rebekah to bring. Most of the stuff in that bag was slutty. "Thanks." Elena said sarcastically.

"Don't tease Nick, she's angry." Damon warned.

"I love a girl with an attitude." He smirked at Elena.

"Ah get lost!" Elena yelled at him as she pushed passed to grab the water. Damon heard Nick mutter something but he got distracted when his phone started ringing.

*RING-RING-RING-RING* Damon answered when he saw the caller ID. "Will?"

"Hey, buddy, you still alive."

"Yep." Damon smirked hearing his old friend's voice.

"Good. I heard about what happened." Damon just stayed silent. After about 30 seconds of silence Will said. "I have some info."

"Spill." Damon said.

"Do you remember those, stolen cars? The blue Nissan and Ford GT40?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know someone that knows someone else that can get you the paper work."

"Okay, when and where?"

"Be in Atlanta by 9pm tomorrow night."

"Who am I looking for?"

"Ben Mckittrick."

"Thanks man."

"Take care, Damon."

"You too, Will." Damon snapped his phone shut and turned around to see what was all the yelling about.

"You are a mean and careless human being!" Elena hissed.

"See that's my point." Nick said to her.

"Your point makes no sense. You hate me because you don't know me."

"I asked you if you wanted us to get to know each other better but you said no."

"No, you just wanted to make fun of me!" Elena hissed angrily as she turned to leave.

"No wonder people didn't like you back in high school!" Nick yelled after her.

Elena's back stiffened before she turned around angrily. "You know nothing about me! You have no right to judge me!"

"Oh I have-"

STOP IT NICK!" Damon yelled at him. "What is wrong with you?" He asked his friend.

"What's wrong with me?" Nick through his hands up in the air. "What's wrong with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that every single time someone says something mean to poor Elena, you jump up to her defense."

"Yeah, because you're driving her crazy. Every fucking day you have to push her buttons. Just give it a rest." Damon said to him shaking his head.

"Damon, I'm taking a break." Elena said to him before just turning and leaving.

Damon turned to Nick who was staring at him. "What?"

"You want to get into her panties, don't you?"

Damon shook his head chuckling. "You're crazy."

"No, I'm not. Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it."

"I don't want to sleep with her."

"Liar."

"Piss off." Damon said to him before heading over to where Rick was working on his computer. "Hey, I got a call from Will. He found someone that can get me the paper work from those stole cars. You know what that means."

"You stop hiding."

"Exactly." Damon said before adding. "I need to meet up in Atlanta tomorrow night with a guy named Ben Mckittrick."

"Damon, what do you know about this guy? You can't just-"

"I trust Will."

* * *

"Ahhh…That was good." April said as she laid on her back breathing heavily.

"You do know that that was just the start. I'm nowhere near done with you."

"I know tiger." April said leaning on her elbow as she smiled at Stefan. He just stared up at the celling ignoring her. "You seem tense."

"I'm not."

"What's wrong?" April asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Stefan?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He hissed at her.

"Okay…" She said in a small voice not wanting him to get angrier. He was a very controlling person. He didn't like people who questioned him. They laid on the king size bed for about five minutes before Stefan turned to her. "Did anybody see you come in?"

"Sam sneaked me." She answered. Sam was the maid at the hotel. Stefan paid her extra for her services. When he needed a woman she found one for him. April on the other hand came to him on her own. She was a 17 year old girl who liked wealth and enjoyed wild sex. Stefan offered both. When he got engaged to Elena at first he tired ending the relationship with April, but later realized that he still needed a woman that could satisfy him in ways that his future wife couldn't.

"Good." He smirked at her before leaning in and kissing her deeply. He pushed his tongue in her mouth to the point where she couldn't breathe. His hands ran all over her naked body before he got on top of her and positioned himself. "You've had enough time to recharge, now let's get back to the fun part."

* * *

"You sure about this, Damon?"

"Yes…I mean I don't have a choice, Rick." Damon said as he shoved a shirt into his black bag. "I can't keep hiding."

"I know, but if we lay low a little while longer Kol will get the evidence box and then you can finally bust him."

"I know, but what if Kol doesn't find the evidence box. What if I'm wrong and it's not in the empire state building."

"Damon, you're not wrong. Even Liz tipped you off."

"The only thing Liz said was that the-" He was cut off by a lowed crash. Both Damon and Rick turned to see where banging came from.

"WOW CHILL!"

I DON'T WANT TO CHILL, YOU MANIAC!" Elena yelled as she threw a rock at Nick's head. Unfortunately she missed and it smashed against the mettle wall behind him creating a huge bang.

"You missed." Nick smirked.

Elena grabbed another rock from the floor ready to aim it at his head when Damon spoke up. "What the hell is going on?"

"Worrier princess has gone mad."

"What did you say to her?!" Damon yelled as he approached Nick. Nick was one of his best friends but the guy was a dick. Damon knew that there was no way in hell that Elena threw that rock at his head for no reason.

"Nothing hurtful. I just asked if she ever engaged in sexual intercourse." Nick said placing his hands up in the air.

Damon looked at him with a death glare before turning to Elena. "What happened?"

She had a hurtful facial expression and her bottom lip was quivering like she was about to start crying. "Elena?" Damon called her name out but she only shook her head before running off into one of the storage rooms.

Damon turned to Nick with a murderess look before asking. "What's your problem?"

Nick's face turned serious before he said. "I get it, Damon. She's hot. You've always had a weakness for beautiful woman, but somehow every single one of them ends up screwing your ass. So you might want to think about who Elena Gilbert is before you spill your guts to her!"

Damon's face hardened. "First of all I do not have feelings for Elena, second of all leave her alone and third of all you do not get to lecture me!"

"I won't leave her alone until she tells me who she's working for."

Damon snorted. "You're delusional."

"No, I'm not. A girl like that doesn't just-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Damon yelled in disbelief. "Can't you see that she's basically a child? It's bad enough that she's stuck in this situation, she doesn't need you breathing down her neck and playing detective!"

"Do you remember what you said about Katherine the first-"

"Elena is not Katherine!"

"How do you know?"

"Nick, just stop it. Damon is right. She doesn't know anything and even if she did she wouldn't tell you after the way you have been treating her." Rick pointed out.

"Oh come on, Rick, don't act like you haven't noticed their little secret talks and the way she's been checking him out."

"I don't have time for this!" Damon said angrily before turning and grabbing his bag. He walked over into the direction Elena ran off to. Slowly not to scare her he opened the door and walked in. It was dark but he could make out a shadow in the corner of the room. She was scrunched up in a ball hugging her knees and sniffling. "Hey…" Damon pooched her slowly and kneeled down next to her. She didn't look up at him she just kept staring down at the ground and sniffling. "Elena…please don't cry."

She didn't respond. She just kept looking down. Damon stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. What could have Nick said to her to make her this upset? "Please talk to me."

"I hate him. I…I…I didn't think I was capable of hating someone but I hate him!"

"What did he say to you that made you so upset?" She stayed quiet still not looking up at him. "Tell me, Elena." Damon insisted.

"He said…that I…I was a money gr-grabbing slut." She said before bursting out in tears.

Damon closed him eyes trying to control his anger. He was best friends with Nick. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for the guy, but right now he felt like ripping his head off. "Hey, hey." Damon said taking her small head between his hands. "Nick is a huge jackass that's scared of his own shadow. He says things to hurt people. He's been burnt before and now he doesn't trust anyone."

She stared into his ocean blue eyes that gave her hope. Honestly Damon was the only one that kept her sane for the past two weeks. She felt safe with him. All of it was slowly starting to sink in. She was coming to terms with the fact that she might not see her family ever again. When she was with Damon her mind wasn't on Stefan. She was well wear that nothing could happen between them but at the same time she didn't feel guilty for admiring him from a safe distance. After all he did save her life.

"He doesn't trust anyone!" Elena said angrily. "How do you think I feel?" Before Damon had a chance to reply she continued. "I'm living in an abandoned warehouse with three men that I only met two weeks ago. How do I know that all of you aren't criminals?" She watched as Damon's face stiffened. "I don't, but deep down I know that you are a good man despite the reason why you're hiding here. You saved me and I owe you everything." She whipped a small tear that rolled down her cheek before continuing. "Rick has been really nice to me and I don't need anyone to tell me that he's a good guy, I see that, but Nick...I try to see something good in him...anything and every time I think that he's changed he just comes up with a new way to hurt me."

"Come on." Damon said standing up to his feet and offering her his hand. She looked up and shook her head. "I don't want to go out there. I don't want to face him."

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

"I'm taking you with me to Atlanta. I'm not going to leave you here with him." He said grabbing his bag. When she didn't make a move he said. "Come on, Elena. I have to be in Atlanta by 9 pm tomorrow."

She quickly whipped her tears before rising up to her feet. "Can I just grab some clothes?"

"Be quick. I'll be waiting outside." Damon said to her before heading out of the room. He walked right up to Nick and got into his face. "The next time you try to lecture me on my choice of women why don't you look back at your track record!"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"You know what it means!" Damon hissed pushing past him and opening the trunk. "And just so you know, Elena won't be bothering you for a few days. I'm taking her to Atlanta with me."

"You see this, Rick?" Nick turned to Rick with a snort.

Rick didn't say anything to Nick instead he walked over to Damon and then spoke. "You're taking her with you?"

"Yes."

"Listen Damon." He spoke slowly in a gentle and calm voice. "I have nothing against Elena, she's a sweet girl, but don't forget that she's here only because she is being targeted."

"What's your point?" Damon asked angrily as he glared at his two friends.

"He's point is-" Nick started but was cut off by Rick.

"Will you shut up?" Rick yelled pissed off with Nick's attitude. He turned to Damon and regained his calm voice. "My point is that she's not here on a summer vacation. Don't get to close because when this is all over Elena will return back to her family and to her fiancée."

"Rick, I don't have feeling for-"

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, Damon. It's your life. What you feel for her or what you don't feel for her is your problem. I'm only giving you a piece of advice." Rick finished saying and Nick started chucking.

"Way to go man. That was quiet a speech." He said sarcastically before adding in a bitter voice. "I'm not going to listen to this crap anymore." With that he turned on his heal and walked off.

Rick turned back to Damon. "She's a nice girl. I get why you would feel something for her. You've grown closer in the past two weeks."

"Nothing is going to happen." Damon said slamming the trunk down.

Damon turned to walk away but Rick grabbed his hand. "It's not just you. I've seen the way she looks at you."

Damon yanked his hand angrily before saying. "Why are you telling me all this now? I thought I already made it clear that nothing is going to happen."

"Because you deserve to be happy, Damon." Damon looked at him weirdly and was just about to asking him what the hell was he trying to prove when Rick continued. "You're taking her to Atlanta with you. Things can get heated when the two of you are all alone."

"I won't let that happen."

"Maybe you won't have a choice. Sometimes we just act on basic instinct."

"Listen, I'm not-"

"Damon, I'm ready." Elena called out as she walked out of the room with the black sports bag.

"Good, you can put that in the trunk." He threw the keys in her direction which she caught. He turned back to Rick. "Nothing is going to happen."

Rick leaned in and whispered. "Don't deny yourself happiness; just make sure you don't get hurt." With that Rick pulled back and said in a louder voice. "You two stay away from cops."

Damon stared for a second thinking about what Rick just told him. When it came to Rick nothing was simply said. You always had to read between the lines to understand what he wanted to say.

"Bye Rick." Elena smiled at him before climbing into the passenger seat.

"I'll call you when we arrive." Damon said also before opening the door and climbing in. Elena handed him the keys.

"Okay." Rick said moving out of the way so they could drive out of the warehouse. The engine roared as they drove out of the warehouse without a word. Elena glanced at Damon noticing that he was tense. She didn't say a word. She just kept looking out the window as he derived.

* * *

The only thing Damon kept thinking about was Rick's words. _"Don't deny yourself happiness; just make sure you don't get hurt."_ Was it that obvious? Could everybody see it? At first he didn't think it was something he needed to worry about, not after Katherine, but she managed to weasel her way into his thoughts and even into his heart. He cared for her. Damon was sure that he was far from loving her but he cared for her more then he wanted people to know and Elena especially.

**_Finally, I've finished this chapter as well. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I had some things going on in my life that couldn't be ignored. Anyway, I hope to not take this long to update the next chapter. I'm working on a new story now, but I won't be uploading it for a while. I want to do at least 5 chapters before starting to upload. _**

**_Okay, I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Do you like it? Do you hate it? What do you think about Damon and Elena's relationship? Any thoughts about Nick? Oh and Stefan? Stefan did some pretty naughty stuff in this chapter. Tell me anything that pops into your mind. I love to read reviews on what you think about my chapters, so hit the review button and give me something to think about. _**

**_Love you guys. _**

**_XoXo RedRose1864 _**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is rated M. **

**In the wrong place, at the wrong time.**

**Chapter six**

* * *

"This is where you ask for missing people." Jeremy asked as he stared at the strip club they were about to enter. "It's kind of ironic. We live in New York and this is where you look for information."

"We're looking for an ex-con not a business man, although ,Jer, you could find half of New Yorks finest business men in here." Matt said as he walked up to the guards.

"Hey, Donovan."

"Hey man, are Adrian and Kim around." Matt asked.

The guy took a look at Jeremy first before asking. "Who's he?"

"He's with me. He's all right."

The guy nodded his head before saying. "Kim is inside and Adrian will be here soon."

"Grate." Matt smirked at the guy who only stepped aside letting them through. As soon as they walked in clouds of smoked filled the air and you could barely see where you were going. As they made their way through the club Jeremy's eye caught a young girl who was dancing around a poll. She was familiar from somewhere but yet he couldn't remember from where. His eyes met with the girls and his heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. She had these beautiful brow eyes and her makeup was dark but he could still see her without it as a very beautiful girl. She had dark skin and her hair was long and straight. She was wearing a white lace bra and matching panties. She smirked at Jeremy and sent him a kiss.

"We are here to find you a sister, not a prostitute to get you lade." Matt said to him when he saw what was going on.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jeremy said ignoring his statement as he stared at the girl.

Matt just shook his head. "We need to focus here. You can play with her later. Let's first find out if Nick's around."

Jeremy pulled his gaze away from the girl and turned to Matt. "Okay, let's do this."

Matt only nodded his head and started walking over to the bar where a woman in a leather jacket was sitting and drinking a beer. "Greetings Kim." Matt said as he sat next to her.

She turned to him and smirked before looking over at Jeremy. He wanted to groan. Everywhere they went; people stared at him and asked who he was. It was getting annoying. . So he just extended his hand as he said. "I'm Jeremy."

She looked him up and down before extending her hand. "Kim." With that she turned to Matt. "What's up Donovan?"

Matt smirked and leaned in. "I need some help in finding someone."

She smirked. "I just knew it. You never come here around for a simple hello. You always need something." She shied. "Okay, who are you looking for?"

"Nick." Matt said watching her eyes widen.

"And what makes you think I know where he is?"

Matt rolled his eyes giving her a knowing look. "Oh come on, if you don't know where he is no one knows."

She shook her head looking back at Jeremy. She smirked at him as she asked. "You a cop?"

"No." Jeremy answered.

"Is he a cop?" She asked Matt.

"No, he's just my friend."

She looked from Matt to Jeremy before telling them both. "If you want to find Nick, you've came to the wrong sores. Last time I saw him was back in Tennessee. After that he disappeared."

"And you expect me to believe that you have no idea where he is?" Matt asked.

"Yes, because even if I wanted to know I'd be stupid to dig that far. Every night someone ends up in a body bag around here. I'd rather it not be me or you, Donovan."

Matt searched her face very careful to see if she was telling the truth. She was dead serious. "Okay then." He said nodding his head. "I'll leave you to your night then." She only nodded her head before turning back to her drink.

"Come on lets go." Matt said to Jeremy as he made a move to walk away. Jeremy followed him a few steps before grabbing his upper arm. "That's it?" He hissed. "You're not going to dig harder."

"You heard her, she doesn't know where Nick is. That's what we came here to find out, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you're not just going to give up that easily, are you? She knows something but she's keep quiet."

"Jer, she doesn't know where Nick is."

"And I don't know where my sister is!" Jeremy hissed.

"Calm down. I promised you I'd find her and I will. Trust me." Matt said seriously.

Jeremy took a deep breath, running his hand through his brow hair. "What do we do now?"

"Now you buy me a drink." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned around to find the beautiful girl that was on stage when they walked in. He stared at her while she had a smirk on her lips. "I'll take a martini." She said confidently before walking over to the bar.

Jeremy turned to Matt with his mouth open, not knowing what to say. Matt just smirked at him as he said. "Go. Have some fun, and that girl is looking for fun. There is nothing we can do for tonight. Tomorrow I'll try finding another lead."

* * *

Watching the speedometer going over a 100km/h would have freaked her out, but surprisingly she felt calm. She kept telling herself that it was because she had been through hell these past two weeks. Nothing could surprise her after the events she had been through. Elena turned her head to the man that was driving. He seemed lost in thoughts. She had tried starting up a conversation with Damon earlier but he just answered robotically and kept his eyes on the road. He seemed tense, she felt like he was avoiding her for some reason, but she didn't know what that reason was. They have been driving for almost 2 hours now and Elena was starting to get board. From the brief conversation that she had with him, she practically had to drag the words out of him. She found out that they had a 14 hour drive to Atlanta. He didn't want to talk that was clear as crystal. So what was she supposed to do? There was no way in hell that she could just sleep the whole way to Atlanta.

"Can I turn on the radio?" She asked.

He didn't answer instead he just nodded his head. She reached with her hand for the radio and started changing the stations. She kept changing the stations trying to find something that she liked.

Damon kept glancing in her direction watching her as she kept pressing the button again and again and again. It was frustrating him like hell. "Will you just leave something?" He said annoyed as he stared ahead.

Elena stopped with her search for a station and looked up at him for a second. What was his problem? Was he mad at her? Where was this anger coming from? Just hearing him tell her off in that harsh tone made her angry. She slumped back into her seat and folded her arms over her chest annoyed.

"_Love can touch us one time, And last for a lifetime, And never let go 'til, we're gone, Love was when I loved you, One true time I hold to, In my life we'll _–" Damon immediately changed the station not able to listen to the freaking song.

Elena looked over at him. "You don't like the song?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't."

She snorted frustrated with his silent treatment. "Fine, be like that!"

"Like what?"

She twisted in her seat and stared at him angrily. "Your regretting the fact that you brought be along, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked as he glanced at her.

"Don't play dumb! You're mad at me for something, so just tell me already!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Elena, don't be ridicules."

"Grate, now I'm ridicules!" She through her arms in the air.

"No, you're not ridicules, you're just acting ridicules."

"Oh really? What about you then? You haven't said five words since we got into the car. What's going on?"

"Nothing that should concern you." He answered looking at the road.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Unbelievable!"

Damon just glanced at her but didn't comment. He kept quiet, his eyes on the road ahead. Elena fiddled in her seat frustrated and annoyed. It was eating her up inside. She hated when people gave her the silent treatment. She turned her head to the window not wanting to face him because she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from wanting to find out what was bugging him.

* * *

"So you work here?" Jeremy asked as he glanced around the place.

She smirked at him as she said. "Something like that." She took a sip of her martini before asking. "What is a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

Jeremy watched her eyes sparkle mischievously before he answered. "A guy."

"I'm going to need a name."

"Nick Mikaelson."

"Why are you looking for Nick? What's he done?"

"Nothing…I'm trying to find someone and I was told that Nick is the guy to go to when you need people tracked down."

"That's true." Bonnie nodded.

Jeremy searched her face seeing if she was trying to play him or anything, when she smiled innocently he asked. "Do you know where I can find him?"

She smiled shaking her head. "I knew you were going to ask that." She leaned in her eyes sparkling as she whispered. "Take out a 100 dollar bill and place it between my breasts."

Jeremy stared at her frozen. What was she doing? Was she a…"Just do it." Bonnie said when he didn't make a move.

Jeremy pulled his hand into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and placed it between her breasts." I don't have a hundred."

She rolled her eyes at him as she stood up. "Take me to a room now and don't look so frozen, relax."

He took her hand and headed up the steps where two men stood. Bonnie smiled at them and nodded her head. They moved out of the way. A black door was in the left corner and pulled Jeremy along. She opened the door and stepped in, he was behind her. She turned around and singled with her eyes for him to close the door. He did immediately. As soon as the door closed Bonnie sat on the bed and waved her hand for Jeremy to come over.

"Who are you?" She asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean? I already told you. My name is Jeremy."Jeremy answered.

"Shhh…' She placed her finger over her lips and glanced at the door telling him to be quiet."Full name."

"Why would I tell you?" Jeremy asked searching her face.

"Because if you want me to tell you where Nick is I need to know who you are."

"Jeremy Gilbert." Jeremy said immediately.

"You must really want to find Nick."

"I do." Jeremy said seriously.

"Who are you looking for?"

"That I can't tell you."

"Fine." She smiled at him and scooted over to his side of the bed and climbed into his lap. She leaned over and started licking his ear as she whispered."You're going to make this look real. When you take me out of the room ask for my services and I'll right you down where you can find Nick." Her lips traveled down his neck as she placed wet kisses. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the feeling. It was amazing.

Bonnie pulled back and smirked. "So, Mr. Gilbert what can I do for you?" She asked in a louder voice.

* * *

The annoying knocking on his apartment door wouldn't stoop. Stefan stood up and grabbed his robe from the hanger. He made his way down the corridor and to the front door. He swung open the door to find Isobel standing with teary eyes. "Momma Izy."

"My boy!" She cried as she grabbed him into a hug. "Where is my daughter! Please find her!"

"Calm down, momma." He hugged her as he rolled his eyes. Annoying woman.

She pulled back from him, her eyes blood shot red. "Please, Stefan, please find her."

"We are doing everything we can. The fact that we haven't found her body yet means that she's alive. If she were dead we would have found her body by now."

"My baby! My baby girl! She can't be dead! No! I refuse to believe it!"

"Good because she's not." Stefan said in confident voice. He pulled the woman in and closed the door behind her. "Do you want me to call room service so you can get some tea or coffee, or something to eat perhaps?"

"No, no. I can't eat. I haven't been able to eat or drink anything this entire week, actually since she disappeared."

"I know the feeling. I haven't been able to go home either. I've been living here." He explained.

"I know my boy. I can't even imagine what this must be like for you."

"It's hard, harder than anything I've been through before." Stefan said with a face sad face. This disappearing thing was starting to irritate him. Yeah he wanted Elena as his wife because she was the type of woman who obeyed and he needed someone like that. He needed her to stand by him and smile, but when he thought about it, she wasn't the only woman on the planet he could find another Elena just by snapping his fingers.

"I know my boy, I can tell." She fidgeted with her hands nervously before saying. "Grayson went to the police today."

Stefan's eyes widened. "What?"

"He-he went to the police and told them about her disappearance."

"No, no, no! He did not do that."

"I…I tried to stop him…but-but he didn't listen."

"They are going to come down on me like a ton of bricks now. I'm her fiancé they are going to think that I did something to her." He stressed.

"Nonsense darling, you would never do anything to hurt Elena."

"We need to keep this out of the news, momma Izy."

* * *

She looked so innocent lying there in her seat asleep. She was so small and cute that he couldn't take his eyes of her. He didn't want to wake her, all he wanted to do was sit in the car and watch her, but they needed to book into a motel for tonight. He felt drained of energy, not to mention that rain was pouring out of the sky like it was about to flood the earth. He leaned over and suck her shoulder lightly. "Elena…"

Elena doe eyes started to flutter open like a pair of butterfly wings. She was so beautiful to him…but he couldn't, not in this situation. Plus she probably doesn't feel anything but gratitude towards him.

Through her blurry sight she could see his crystal blue eyes. Those perfect blue eyes. He was looking down at her with such a soft facial expression. He looked so relaxed, not tense like he was earlier. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up in her seat in a more comfortable position. "What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's raining, we book into a motel for tonight. We can continue tomorrow morning."

Elena nodded her head understanding. Damon took out his wallet and handed it to her. "I'm going to drive you to the entrance so you don't get wet. I'll get our stuff while you book us in, okay." Elena nodded her head. Damon tried to get as close to the entrance as possible and when he got almost to the door he told her to get out.

Elena ran out of the car and up the steps of the motel trying not to get drenched. She walked into the building and headed to the front desk. A man in his early 30 was sitting with his feet up on the desk and chewing on twizzler. "Hello, madam."

"Hi."

"How may I help you?" He flirted.

"Um…we need a room."

"Who's we?"

"Me and my friend."

"Okay, let's see." He typed something on the computer before looking up at Elena. "We only have one room, madam."

"What do you mean one room?"

The man rolled his eyes as he explained. "We have one room and it has a king size bed. Everything else is booked."

Confused and not knowing what to do she answered. "I'm going to have to wait for my friend." He nodded his head. Thirty seconds later Damon walked through the door dripping wet. He was carrying the bag in one hand and his car keys in the other. He approached Elena as he asked. "Did you book us in?"

"No, um…we have a problem. They only have one room with a king size bed." Elena explained.

Her words echoed through his head. King size bed. Tonight he was going to spend sleeping on the floor and he was definitely going to keep his libido under control. There was no way in hell that he was going back outside into the rain in search of another motel. He nodded his head as he said. "Okay." He turned to the man and said. "We'll take it."

The guy smiled as he asked. "How long will you be staying for?"

"Tell tomorrow morning." Damon answered.

"Okay, so one night…that will be $60. Are you paying in cash or by credit card?"

Damon handed his the money without saying a word. "Cash." The guy said as he took it from him. "Here is the key to room 10. Have a nice evening." He smirked at Damon with a knowing look. Damon just grabbed the key and turned around heading up the stairs. Elena followed after him.

When they got to room 10 Damon placed the key into the lock and unlocked the door. He walked in taking in the place. Classical motel room. There was a big bed with two night stands and two lamps on each side. The windows were covered in dark blue curtains. You could hear the rain pouring outside. He turned to Elena as he said. "Get some sleep." With that he headed straight to the bathroom to change.

Elena took off her jacket and placed it down on the edge of the bed before grabbing the black bag of close she had received from Damon. She searched through the bag for a sweat shit and a pair of sweat pants. When she heard the shower she quickly changed into her P.J and climbed under the covers. Five minutes later Damon came out of the bathroom with just a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips. Elena peeked under the covers when he walked out. His gaze landed on her immediately but he didn't say a word, he just walked over to the window and moved the curtains a little so that he could peek out and see what was going on outside.

Elena sat up on her side of the bed and watched him. Her hungry gaze traveled over his muscular back and strong arms. He was…she couldn't even think it. It was wrong in so many ways. She ran her hands over her face trying to reason with her own emotions.

Damon walked away from the window and towards the opposite side of the bed. He didn't even look at her, she was temptation and that's the last thing he needed. He took the pillow and threw it on the floor next to the bed before making a move to lay down when Elena asked. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." He answered not even glancing up at her. It was very uncomfortable but he had no choice. It was better than making a move on her and knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop once he started.

Elena swallowed thickly as she stared down at him. She felt guilty for taking the bed, this huge bed, while he got the floor. After all he was the one that brought her along so that she wouldn't have to stay with Nick. _"Nothing is going to happen. You're just going to sleep in the same bed. That's it. Nothing more."_ She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she leaned over the bed and called out. "Damon?"

He didn't open his eyes, he kept them close as he answered. "Yes?"

"Come on. You're not sleeping on the floor."

He didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes closed. What the hell was she doing? Did she know what those words were like an invitation for him. She waited for him to get up but when he didn't she scuted out of bed and stood in front of him. He felt her presence so he peeked on his left eye and so her standing at his feet. :What are you doing?"

"Come on, you can sleep in the bed." Elena said as she extended her hand.

"No." He said before closing his eyes.

"Damon, really, I don't mind. We are only going to sleep."

"I said no." He said in a harsh tone.

"Augh!"Elena threw her hands up in the air. "What is your problem?" He didn't even open his eyes, he just kept them closed without saying a word. Not knowing what to do to get his attention Elena kicked his foot lightly.

His left right eye opened before his left. He stared up at her with an emotionless facial expression. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. He seemed tense as he stared at her. All of a sudden he rose up to his feet, his blue eyes serious as he asked. "Do you know what my problem is? It's you!"

Elena stared at him confused and shocked. Honestly she had thought that they were getting along. What was going on now? Why was he made at her? What has she done to make him upset? Before Elena could answer he got into her face as he said. "Go to sleep, Elena."

She squinted her eyes at him angrily before saying. "No!"

He scanned her from head to toe. Her body was perfect and all that he could think about right now was undressing her. Rick was right. He was always right! What the hell was he going to do now. He tore his gaze away from hers as he walked over to the window.

Elena watched him move to the window, in side of her was a fire. His physical attraction was driving her crazy and his arrogant was driving her mad. She wanted to kill him and kiss him at the same time. Oh god! She was in deep shit, but she was going to control herself. Damon had no idea about her feelings and she wasn't planning on telling him either. As for this arrogance and anger he had towards her she was going to find out right now! She walked over to the window and snapped. "You cant just say something like that and not expect me to ask more! What have I done, Damon, to make you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, Elena, I'm just not in the mood to talk." He said not looking at her.

"To bad, because we are going to talk. You can't just ignore me. Why did you bring me along if you can't stand me?"

"Elena, please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Make what harder, Damon? Tell me!"

It all happened so fast that she could barely register his movements. In seconds she was up against the wall and Damon was holding her hands above her head as he stared into her eyes his lips only inches away from hers. "You want me to tell you? Well here it is. Stay away from me because if you don't I won't be able to stop myself from taking what I want."

She stared into his beautiful blue eyes as her breath started to hitch. She started breathing heavily not able to whisper a single word. He could see it in her eyes, she wanted him, he could tell…but he couldn't, he wouldn't, not like this. She had a fiancé waiting for her at home. He let go of her hands gently and moved back.

Elena was left breathing heavily completely shocked. She stared at Damon as he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He didn't look at her as he started to speak. "I'm not mad at you. You're…you're amazing and you have a fiancé, you have a family waiting for you. I can't just ruin your life because I have feeling for you."

She stared not believing what she was hearing. Damon had feelings for her. The man that made her blush every time she looked at his amazing body. The way he was sitting on that bed looking so venerable and honest triggered something inside of her. He lifted his head, his baby blue eyes so venerable as they stared into her doe ones. "You're something special, Elena."

All rational thoughts went flying out the window with his last statement. She walked over to the bed without saying a word she threw herself into his arms. Damon didn't fight; he welcomed her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body. Elena's arms went around his neck as she climbed into his lap. Damon fell back onto the bed and pulled her down as well. He kissed her deeply making Elena moan. His kiss was full of passion and emotions. His hands ran over her back gripping her hips. Her hands explored his abs, the abs she dreamed of touching so many times. She gripped his broad shoulders, she loved a strong man, and Damon was definitely one.

In one swift motion he flipped her over so that she was underneath him. He started placing kisses on her jaw line and all the way down her neck. Elena's eyes closed when the amazing feeling kicked in. She couldn't think about anything right now except about the amazing feeling of his lips all over her neck. Damon pulled back from her neck and sat up so that he could pull her shirt off. It only took him a second to pull the material off her body so that he would have a perfect view. He stared down at her breasts and flat stomach. Without saying a single word he leaned down and started placing soft kiss from her neck and he continued all the way to her covered breasts. He kissed over the material of her bra making Elena breath heavily as she tossed her head from left to right. Damon moved from her breasts to her stomach. He placed open mouth kisses as she squirmed around trying to avoid the contact. He loved doing that to women, but her moans and groans were perfect. They turned him on like fire.

He licked her belly button and then blew on it making her shiver. He smirked against her tummy when she shivered. "Your perfection." Damon whispered as he moved up her body. He innocent doe eyes looked up into his blue eyes making him smile down at her. He leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. He scooted down her body and started pulling her sweat pants down her long legs. She didn't fight, not one bit, she was letting him go all the way and she had no idea why. She just needed it. She felt that she needed it. In generally she needed him. That was the only explanation she had. Looking down at her in nothing but her underwear and bra made him want her even more. He could have stopped by now if she had asked, but seeing her like this crossed the line. He slowly leaned down between her legs and started placing soft kisses over the material that was covering her most privet part. Elena's head tossed from left to right as she felt him press his lips onto her intimacy. She started moaning and it was making Damon go crazy. He started slowly pulling her underwear down with his teeth. Elena's eyes were closed and all that she could hear was her own heavy breathing and moans. With his fingers he gently pulled her underwear down her long legs. God he had seen naked woman before, he had been with so many, but there was something special about this girl. He could just by looking at her intimacy that she wasn't very experienced.

Spreading her legs apart he sat up and undid his jeans. He quickly got rid of his jeans before looking down at the naked beauty in front of him. Elena's eyes opened when she couldn't feel touch on her body. "Damon…" She called out in a needy voice as her lashes fluttered open.

"I know, just let me admire how beautiful you are." He smiled down at her as he scanned her perfection. Seeing that she was getting needy he didn't want to keep her waiting to long so he got rid of his underwear quickly. Slowly he lowered his body on top of hers. He pushed his intimacy against hers as he laid completely on top of her. The contact made Elena moan. His skin completely pressed against hers ignited a fire inside her belly that she had never felt before. She felt the need to feel him deep inside of her. Damon cupped her cheeks with his hands as he whispered. "I want you to open your eyes so that I can look at you as I love your body." His words made her whole body shiver. His right hand slipped between their bodies. He took his manhood into his hand and slowly guided the tip into her intimacy. Elena moaned when she felt the tip of his manhood pushing into her. It felt like heaven. Damon pulled his hand back up to cup her face. He stared into her eyes while leaning his forehead against hers. He pushed into her all the way and Elena almost screamed out from pleasure.

God, it was never like this with Stefan. When Damon pushed into her completely she felt full and every single emotion ran through her body. He took her hands and intervened their fingers above her head. Slowly he pulled out and thrusts back in. He kissed her deeply as he rolled his hips into hers. "Ahhh…"Elena moaned.

Damon placed kisses down her chest and her neck. "Perfect. So perfect." He kept chanting. His hips started rolling into hers fast and Elena started moaning harder. "Ahhh…ahhh Damon!"

God when he heard her moan his name out, it made her go crazy. He leaned his head against her left ear as he whispered. "Say it again. Say my name again."

Even if he asked her to talk dirty right now she would be able to refuse him. "Damon…" She breathed out.

"Mmm…you say it perfectly." He whispered again as he continued to thrust in and out faster and faster. He felt her muscles starting to tighten around his manhood. Placing his hand on her soft cheek he whispered. "Look at me." She opened her heavy lids and stared up at him. Her eyes shying, her beautiful doe eye were the most beautiful joules he had ever seen. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Call out my name when you're nearing to your orgasm." And that was enough to push her over the edge. Simple words were enough to send her flying off the edge.

"Damon!" She screamed out but it didn't last long. Damon covered her mouth with his and kissed her forcefully. He lets go of her hands and she clutched his naked and perfect back immediately. He continued pushing in and out letting her ride out the orgasm completely. Damon pulled back when he noticed that she needed air to breath. He pulled her up into a seating position not breaking their intimate bond. He pulled her to his chest while his hands ran behind her back so that he could unclasp her bra. He threw the bra to the side and started kissing her shoulder while she moved her hips slowly. It was painful because she was moving so slowly as if she was teasing him. His hands dropped to her hips and he started guiding her up and down. When he increased his speed he watched as her lips parted and she cried out. "Ahhh…Damon!"

"Mhmm baby, just like that. " God she was perfect. He never wanted to stop making her moan like this. All he wanted to do was make her chant his name for the rest of the night. He didn't need any rest. He just wanted to kiss and caress her perfection. Feeling his own orgasm nearing Damon started guiding her hips up and down faster. Elena tilted her head back as she felt herself starting to feel another orgasm coming. Damon rocked his hips into hers as he kissed her exposed neck.

"Ahhhh…God Damon!" Elena moaned feeling herself getting close to the edge. Damon lowered her back down onto the mattress and started thrusting faster as he watched her. The emotions running through her body were making him even more turned on, but he kept his orgasm under control. He wanted her to feel it first and then he would follow. Elena's legs wrapped around his waist and she held onto his back tightly as he rocked his hips faster and faster. It was coming, she could feel it. "Mmmaahhh…" She called out. It was half moan half a groan. Damon watched the emotions run through her face, her face was covered in sweat but she looked as beautiful as ever. When she rode out her orgasm he focused on her face. "look at me." He commanded and she obeyed. His hips continued to push fast and faster. His breathing got faster and he started to groan. Elena gripped his shoulders as she watched the emotions run through his beautiful face. He leaned his forehead against hers as he moaned out. "El-Elena!" his seed spilling deep inside of her, and for her it was the most amazing feeling so far. She loved her orgasm but this was something emotional. He thrusts into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck still breathing heavily as she closed her eyes. Damon laid on top of her for about two minutes before pulling out and rolling onto his side of the bed. He turned his head to see her lying there staring at the ceiling. "You okay?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." She whispered not looking at him. What had just happened? She, Elena, had just slept with a man that was not her fiancé. The guilt started to creep up onto her, not because she had cheated but because she had fall for the man lying next to her.

"Come here. It's cold." Damon said as he pulled her under the covers. She didn't say a word. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body. His hand came up her cheek cupping it. "We should get some sleep. We have long day tomorrow." He whispered placing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

She didn't say a word, she just berried her head into his chest from imbursement. He knew it, he could see it on her face. She was regretting it. Damon held her tightly not wanting to let go for tonight. Tomorrow he would tell her what she wanted to hear and this will all be over.

* * *

**_First of all, let me tell you guys how sorry I am for not updating my stories. This summer I've had a lot more stuff to take care of then I anticipated. Anyway I'm back. So here is chapter 6. Do you like it? Have you got any predictions? Oh and, the sex scene was written by my best friend. He kind of knows how to describe this stuff better than I do so all the credit goes to him. _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think. Love you guys. _**

**_XoXo RedRose1864 _**


End file.
